


daddy issues

by purple_mani



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Flirting, Bad Parenting, Daddy Issues, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreshadowing, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rich Mark Lee (NCT), Roommates, businesspartners!markhyuck, it's all mark lol, side nomin, switch!markhyuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 29,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_mani/pseuds/purple_mani
Summary: let's be honest....everyone has daddy issues
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. I.I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible Triggers:
> 
> This fic is really heavy at some points, a lot of self-esteem issues, questioning self worth and the whole plot point is literally unstable familial relationships so if you can't handle that, I advise you to not read this fic.
> 
> I just need to say that even though I will change the warnings to graphic depictions of violence, the violence is not very graphic at all but it is there. So, I thought it was only necessary since it's the warning that applies the most.
> 
> Homophobia does exist in this fic unfortunately (i literally wrote the story, what am i saying?). It's not overwhelming present and literally 90% of the characters are inclusive cus I can't take all of that negativity :(
> 
> Otherwise, I really hope you enjoy and tell me what you think.

_February_

This was it, this was the day. 

Donghyuck's high school graduation.

As he sits among the hundreds of graduating students, he can't help but dread his future. Yes, he's made it through the three seemingly unending years of high school and was at the end of this road in life, but high school was his safety net. University was the world outside, daunting and infinite. With high school, you were told what to do, you knew what was coming next, you weren't yet an adult, you had a crutch. 

Now, by all means, Donghyuck was left to fall. 

He'd already decided the university he'd attend and he knew his friends had chosen the same but that was a mere familiarity. At the end of the day, the school didn't matter and his friends being there wasn't completely necessary - helpful, not necessary - so he still felt lost, scared and almost abandoned by life. 

Throughout the entire ceremony, Donghyuck sat in a fit of nerves, nearly paralyzed to his seat. He doesn't remember much, not even the proud smile on his mother's face from the audience or the playful howling from his sisters as he walked to collect his diploma. 

He just wanted to go home. 

"Dude, are you ready?" Jeno doesn't specify but everyone knows what he's talking about. University is all anybody has been talking about since late last year. It existed as the happy buzzing from all the privileged youth at his school, as they were birthed into a secure future. Donghyuck just wished they would shut up. 

He shakes his head in response to Jeno, immediately tilting it to rest on his friend's shoulder. "It's okay, me and Yang Yang will be there. If you need anything, we can help you out."

The conversation turns to more youthful banter between the three boys until the night was nigh. They soon separated to their cars and left Donghyuck to meet up with his mother and sisters. 

"Donghyuck, I just want you to know that I'm proud of you." His mother secures her son's cheeks between her palms and tips his head to plant a kiss to his forehead. "And everything will be okay." Donghyuck always wondered how people were so comfortable promising things they couldn't ensure but he doesn't push it with his mother, not today. 

"You may not have financial help from your father but I'll work extra to make sure you have everything you need, baby."

"I'm almost an adult now, I can work too. I'll make it easier on you, you don't have to send anything to me." They hug and Donghyuck is fighting back tears. "I'll take care of it." The thought of being so far from home on limited funds is genuinely unimaginable, but it's safe to assume it's scary, like a pitch black tunnel with no absolute end and your heart caught in your throat as ever twist in the cement comes as a surprise.

The five walked home together, hand in hand, heart in heart. 

He laid to sleep that night, feeling every memory and emotion at once. 

his abandonment

his hurt

his abuse

his stress

his anxiety

It's so strong that he can't help the tears that slip from his eyes. The eighteen years he's lived on earth were tortuous....and to think, being left alone in the world from that point onward would only make everything so much worse.

If only Donghyuck knew that the universe planned to test his entire being and self-worth in only one year, I don't think he would've packed up for school in the next two weeks but he did.

Two weeks later.....

"Thank you so much." Donghyuck burst at the seams with smile from ear to ear. The keys, previously held by the landlord, dangled from his shaking hands. A quiver that ran through his spine but he couldn't help but feel anew as he took the first few steps to his new home, shared home, he had to remind himself.

He would've never guessed that the costs of student accommodation would be so high and the housing in Seoul to be so out of his reach to pay for on his own. His dreams small and permeable, sat in his hands and he weighed if staying in Jeju would end up being that bad after all, versus feeling tiny and fucked over in a large city. What was he thinking about attending a school held to such esteem, he's nothing but a forsaken country boy. Luckily - or unluckily, he doesn't know yet - for him, an insanely cheap offer for a house with a roommate knowingly paying majority (about 80%) of the rent opened up and Donghyuck thought maybe Seoul was making a small place just for him to fit in. 

The level of freedom was boundless, and for once, just a second, Donghyuck was able to feel carefree and unworried as he ran through the space, curving wide from the cabinet corners and door frames. He's eighteen years old, let him live.

++

He'd been informed by the kind landlord that his roommate should be in town by morning so instead of heading back with the family, he decides to stay the night at his new place alone.

Alone? Free?

The concept is a bit fucked in Donghyuck's brain.

So that's how he ended up dancing on top of the dining table, the living room couch, his bed and just about any surface he can plant his feet on, to music blaring from his small speakers, in only his low hanging t-shirt. Air guitar held high as the last few whispers of song disperse in the atmosphere, his chest rises and falls deeply - like he'd just given the performance of his life to a stadium of adoring fans - and his eyes open to a blurry figure at his front door. 

It frightens him momentarily, until he'd realized it was only a human and belatedly realized once more that only one other human would have the keys to his house. 

His fright morphed into a red cheeks and ears tips and a stuttering tongue. "Hello" He bows to the stranger. the cute stranger.

336 hours before Lee Donghyuck snaps...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed, there should be an update really soon so look out for that.


	2. I.II

_March_

6 hours before Lee Donghyuck snaps...

Maybe it wasn't meant to last. The sweaty palms and dusted pink cheeks of admiration were now fuelled by annoyance. In just two weeks, Donghyuck learns that Mark is a shitty roommate.

He's one of those that tends to be way too messy for comfort. Donghyuck admits he isn't the neatest person ever but are the piles of dirty clothes lying around the living room really that necessary?

Why did it seem like Mark didn't know how to pick up a mop and tidy his messes? Did he ever learn to do the dishes? Has this boy ever learned to clean?

Anything?

Ever?

Donghyuck can't even count every time he's woken up to lights being left on or staring awake because of the blaring white light from every single other room in the house.

It's only been two weeks and he dreads returning home after classes. He finds himself forcing his friends out more often to pull himself further and further away from his roommate. It's only been two weeks but Donghyuck feels like Mark is driving him insane.

But that isn't all...

It's the coughing fits due to Mark always smoking, the aggression when drunk and the constant hookups. Oh the girls that saunter through their front door every other night.

When it happened first, Donghyuck was confused. But by the second incident, he knew exactly what was going on in the adjacent room. The hushed mewls from the first night were discarded and the parties were now unapologetically loud even when Donghyuck banged on the wall several times. They probably didn't even hear him.

Donghyuck is sure he has the sound of Mark's headboard memorized. How do they not find this embarrassing?

Donghyuck is often now left to leave the apartment each time it happens because the anger he feels would probably cause him to barge into Mark's bedroom and disturb everyone's peace.

He doesn't even have a problem with the smoking itself, the sex, maybe. But it would all be okay if Mark had the mind to mention these appointments to him beforehand so he could make himself busy.

Mark, in conclusion, is just an inconsiderate roommate.

On top of this, they don't really talk. They know nothing much more than each other's names and ages. And they only really interact in an awkward 'hi' and 'bye' each morning and when deciding the shopping list each week.

They're merely strangers rooming together and doing it horribly, at that.

++

Donghyuck thought Mark doing some household chores is what he wanted but Mark looked and sounded so fucking disoriented while attempting to get the dishes cleaned that his ears felt like they were being infested with tiny ants and his only relief was to rip them clean from his body.

Mark does the dishes so fucking loud and Donghyuck was trying his best to study. He hid away in the kitchen to have some peace and quiet while Mark occupied the living room so why did he decide to wash dishes now when he literally never touched them before?

"Jesus fucking Christ, can you shut the fuck up?" His voice was shrill, bordering a scream, more of a shout of annoyance, frustration and anger mixed together and intensified by five. "Can't you do shit right? Why the fuck do you have a roommate if you can't fucking function as one? I'm sure you have the money to own something twice as large as this by yourself. Why do you have to be annoying me? Here? Why? I'm obviously trying to study."

Mark was silent. His head, now turned to Donghyuck, showed a face of slight shock. His expression was subdued but it was still obvious he was taken aback.

Donghyuck was quick to apologize at this, finally realizing he had lashed out. "I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated. You're not that bad."

They both know it's not true and he was just trying to pick up the pieces of Mark that he just shattered.

Mark just stares back at him as Donghyuck was left not knowing what exactly to say. The words from the explosion only a couple seconds before still hung in the air and Donghyuck felt them resting on his shoulders. And Mark lets them stay there and he just walks away.

He dropped the half-sudded plate in the sink and left.

Donghyuck's face fell into his palms as soon as the older boy left the room. He's left, failing to convince himself that he didn't feel too guilty for what he did and Mark simply had it coming. He didn't expect him to change so why feel bad for shouting?

Surprisingly, however, Mark does the unexpected and makes an attempt to be a bit more roommate-friendly. He started to clean up after himself a bit more, wash his plates and fold away his clothes...every few days or so.

The attempt wasn't missed on Donghyuck's part but wasn't really accepted as the loud ass hookups still occurred and Donghyuck doesn't think he'll ever forgive Mark if he is to have as much as one more goddamn hookup at ass o'clock.


	3. I.III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: mention of child abuse and eating habits

Now let's not downplay Mark's effort. The boy has been trying. He has good intentions, he just falls short sometimes and struggles to remember how to be independent. That's the sole reason he's living out "on his own" anyways.

He'd been paying attention to what exactly pisses Donghyuck off and trying his best to not do those certain things as much and he thinks he's doing a pretty good job......at observing Donghyuck at least.

He'd been observing so much that he'd just started to watch Donghyuck on the regular. He was finding himself staring for no reason. He had to admit, the boy is adorable. Every action has Mark melting on the inside and trying to hold him composure on the outside. It's ridiculous how much more interest Mark has for the boy from simply watching him each day. Boy, was he a fucking view.

With the good view, unfortunately, Mark has picked up on other things as well. Donghyuck was a hard worker. Too hardworking. He's always studying and barely eats, so Mark goes out of his way to buy more food each shopping trip so Donghyuck always has food to eat.

One day, he found himself itching to force Donghyuck away from his textbooks just for a little while. He doesn't even know what his major is but it can't be fun to be studying 24/7.

These force trips become so frequent that they became wordlessly implanted into each of their daily schedules. This has forced them to learn to talk to each other outside of the awkward roommate duties and more so acquaintances. Thankfully, neither can say they hate it, especially Mark.

Today was going to be different though, they planned to stay indoors and watch a movie together. Now maybe if they chose the movie ahead of time instead of spending an hour bickering over which movie to watch, they would've actually started but now the electricity is gone and by the looks of it, the whole city is out of light.

But, even in the dark, ideas can come alive.

"So what do we do now?" Donghyuck questions, exasperated from the small disagreement earlier.

They both eye the clock, reading twelve minutes to nine before turning back to each other. "I dunno, just talk I guess." Mark was able to answer nonchalantly enough but he'd been waiting for one of these opportunities for a while. They'd kept good talk before and they finally knew each other's majors and a few hobbies but there was still so much more learn.

"Okay....." Donghyuck muses, not really knowing what to say but before he can express the feeling, Mark is talking again.

"What are your fears? For me, I'm not that fond of heights and rides at amusement parks. It's just not for me." Mark answers with an unmistakable innocence, then waited for Donghyuck to add his thoughts but his voice never came.

"I...don't really want to answer that right now." Was his only response so he asked a different question instead. The basic favourite colour question that they both quickly answer and dismiss until it was Mark's turn again. When they'd both been through around seven questions, Donghyuck was beginning to struggle to keep his eyes open.

He didn't want to fall asleep though, not in the pitch dark.

So the questions ceased and Mark leaned back into the couch, angling his head to peer at the tired boy whose eyes fluttered open ever so slightly every few minutes. Mark began to speak to the still being, that was falling into the softness of the couch pillow.

He didn't know if Donghyuck was conscious enough to hear but he spoke anyway, "Whenever electricity used to go way, like this, it would be the funnest times because my dad would build forts with us and pretend like we were stranded at night. It helped me to not be afraid of the dark even though I was so young, we continued that for years until I didn't want to do with him anymore. But I remember it was fun." Somewhere throughout the mini-speech, Mark turned away from Donghyuck so he was surprised to turn back to the previously heavy-eyed boy now with wide, alert eyes staring right back at him.

His eyes relaxed when he saw Mark looking at him, and he answered softly, "My dad used to chase me with belts when the light went out. He said it was more fun to catch someone that was running away so I don't like blackouts; it brings back bad memories."

Mark doesn't necessarily know how to answer and he doesn't think that they're at the friendship level of much physical contact but he opens up his arms anyway. It's up to Donghyuck to decline, of course, but many people just need a hug sometimes. Thankfully for him, Donghyuck was one of them.

Despite the severity of the situation that led to the hug, Mark can't help but revel in the comfort of Donghyuck's embrace, like it was the best hug he's ever had. Donghyuck's body was so soft and welcoming, he felt as if he was the one being consoled. "I'm sorry that ever happened to you. You didn't deserve it, no one does."

He heard a sniffle. "I'm not crying." The brown haired boy quickly comes to own defence.

"I don't judge crying, it's okay." Mark pats into Donghyuck's back before soothing it out, humming softly.

Then, Donghyuck is pulling away and Mark tries to contain the whine he is about to let out due to the living comfort ball leaving his immediate presence, it ends up coming out as a weird low growl from Mark's throat but they ignore it.

"Sorry about that." He sniffles again and wipes this nose.

Mark reassures him again, it's okay, and ruffles his hair before his hand falls to Donghyuck's thigh. Now, Mark hasn't known Donghyuck his whole life but since he's been watching him this last week, he's thinned out some since he first arrived. It's quite noticeable now that he's really looking.

"Donghyuck, why don't you eat? I buy extra food for you and everything. You need to stop skipping meals."

He doesn't answer for a while but held up his finger to let Mark know he would, eventually. "I'm sorry, I feel guilty eating a lot when other people are paying because..." I know I wouldn't have the money to pay for it... but he doesn't say all that.

They make eye contact, just staring for a while. In the silence of the blackout, they feel no need to be anything but calm with each other.

"Wait, I have an idea." Calm was no longer as the burst of excitement in Mark's eyes lingered and he gives himself praise for his amazing idea.

"Donghyuck?" It's a tentative sound, but the excitement is still there.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to become business partners?"

++

"You're tired, sleep." Mark pats his chest to invite Donghyuck to rest on him. He now understands Donghyuck's initial hindrance to sleep peacefully in the dark but with someone different -someone instead of Donghyuck's dad- maybe it'll be different experience.

Maybe they've made some new memories in the dark.


	4. I.IV

Let me tell you about Mark's family. This little rich university boy comes from a lineage of even richer of business moguls. He's been around the world of entrepreneurship his whole life, he knows how it inside and out.

Throughout the generations of business men, the family had seen very huge failures and very plentiful success, sometimes more than they care to share. But most of all, they are best known for their Korean realtor and real estate services. Their seemingly most successful venture was started by Mark's great grandfather. This business made their family a household name and everyone had it on their life goals to own one of their houses one day.

As a son of the family, Mark was expected to follow into that lime light and hold big positions in the firm as well so he was sent away to university to major in 'Real Estate' but he didn't really see himself following those footsteps exactly.

He saw himself in business, of course, -money was far too important- but never really knew what to do with that thought....at least by himself. And thats where the boy lying on his chest comes in. That's where this cute little angel could help. Mark could only see it as a win-win situation, he would become successful and emancipate himself from the cuffs of his family business and Donghyuck would no longer be accustomed to such a low standard of living.

Mark's not going to deny it though, losing all the quirks of privilege in his family empire would contribute some 'lose' to his 'win-win' situation but he prefers to ignore it. With the riches and respect earned from your country for putting so many people in nice homes, you received power and Mark's family had that.

He knows this because he's seen it. It's the amount of people they've had fired from their jobs from simple mistakes that tells Mark he'd rather do this on his own.

Actually, no, he first noticed it in third grade when they were all running about in some kid game. A particular boy happened to scuff Mark's shoe as he was running by and Mark just so happened to never see that boy at his school again.

His father had a way of abusing his power simply because he could, so he did, and he didn't care. Mark knows this because he's seen it.

He was only eleven when he heard about it for the first time but even from then, he knew it was terrible what they'd do. This was when he pledged to himself to emancipate himself. At eleven years old, Mark had known all too much about their precious family empire. He decided that that type of power was not for him. And he would never identify himself as part of Lee Realtors Ltd. for as long as he lived.


	5. I.V

Donghyuck is definitely more alert now.

"I dunno....I don't have any experience." Donghyuck reasoned in response to Mark asking him to a whole business partner with him out of nowhere.

They've known each other for a total of 3.5 weeks, have never talked about any entrepreneurial desires with each other and Donghyuck has never expressed the interest in making a fucking business. He's caught of guard to say the least, not necessarily in opposition to it, just genuinely confused.

"That's okay, I do"

Donghyuck isn't convinced and it's apparent. So, Mark tries again, taking a different approach.

"Think about it, Donghyuck. You need a little help in the money department.." Mark is careful in his phrasing, he doesn't want to offend the younger boy but when he notices that Donghyuck's face doesn't really change, he continues, "...and I love money. It's literally perfect." He finishes strong, a big smile and a firm thumbs up in Donghyuck's direction.

Donghyuck's words cause him to falter though. "You noticed?" He refers to the first half of Mark's sentence.

"I- I guess....it's not that hard to...." Mark doesn't know how to finish that sentence properly, so he gives up. It's awkward between them, for the first time in over a week. The atmosphere shifts around them and air hitches in Mark's throat as if on instinct.

Donghyuck's head tilts down only slightly but the dejection is bold and unmistakable. "Look Donghyuck," His hands slap to his thighs, as if to mean business. "I just want to help you. You don't just not eat because you don't want to. It's obvious with how you act whenever I buy something new.....how you..." He trails away, stuck in the middle of his sentence.

It's just pity, you don't need pity. Is all that plagues Donghyuck's mind.

Honestly, he doesn't want pity, but he wants money and if this venture could promise any money of some sorts, he was willing to try.

He readjusts in the couch as Mark eyed him carefully. "Ok, I'll do it." He concedes coolly, much to Mark's surprise.

"Really? Wow, that was easier than I thought." He relaxes into the couch and silence takes over again. A calm has entered once more and they're both still, just listening to nothing and it's good.

Then Mark speaks again, but his voice doesn't cut the silence in half, but rather melts into it and fills through the air slowly. His tone isn't above a whisper, but it's clear. And truth be told, Donghyuck didn't know a voice could do that. It's lovely, he thinks. Mark's voice is lovely.

"Donghyuck?"

He hums out in response, too tired for verbal conversation.

"I want to take care of you." Donghyuck's breath hitches, because there's no way Mark Lee is confessing to him in any sorts after just three weeks?? Pfft, definitely not. He almost coughs, but swallows it painfully..maybe he should actually listen to the others words exiting Mark's mouth before he freaks out.

"I have the money so.....let me handle the rent from now on...and the groceries and I don't know...anything you want. And when our business is making good money then, we can go back to normal."

Okay, maybe he jumped the gun on the confessions thing but this was still something to scream about. He still hears the voices in his mind, screaming about pity this and pity that but someone is offering to pay all your expenses and you're supposed to say 'no'??????

He's suddenly feeling a bit giddy. "Mark, I'm so happy, I could kiss you" He launches from his seated position and hugs Mark instead, falling short on the kiss threat.

"I mean, I wouldn't mind." Mark says into Donghyuck's shoulder. He suspects the sound is a bit muffled but is a hundred percent sure it was heard.

"No, I'm serious, Mark." He pulls away and playfully slaps his shoulder. A smile plastered on his face.

I am too, Mark feels to say but is caught up in Donghyuck's smile and how it lights up the darkness surrounding them.

"How could I ever repay you for something like this?" Donghyuck engulfs Mark once more, I guess he doesn't really know what to do with his body.

"You could kiss me, that's just fine."

"Stop joking, Mark." He gets slapped again.

++

It's been around ten minutes and they've just been preparing for bed. Well, after Mark got Donghyuck to calm down after accepting his offer, no kiss unfortunately.

"You wanna sleep in my bed? You know, since it's so dark..." Mark scratches his nape. He can't remember the last time somebody else had been his bed and they weren't fucking. Thankfully, he remembered to change the sheets from the day before.

"Okay." Donghyuck answers shyly. He for one, had never been in bed with someone that wasn't a member of his family.

They crawl into the double bed together, existing at the complete ends, furthest away as possible from the other body. Mark lies down on his back, observing the younger boy curl up before moving once more, failing to get comfortable enough. It reminds him of a tired and fussy baby. It's cute.

"You're tired, sleep." Mark pats his chest to invite Donghyuck to rest on him. He now understands Donghyuck's initial hindrance to go to sleep in the dark but with someone different there, maybe it'll be different experience.

Maybe they've made some new memories in the dark.

++

After the first two weeks in university of completely clinging to his friends to avoid Mark, the week of actually enjoying Mark's presence meant he has barely spent any time with his main boys.

He doesn't even know the new boy that had started to hang out with his friends recently but he's soon introduced as Jaemin. 'He's quite nice' is Donghyuck's only impression really...except probably 'he's quite eccentric'.

They were supposed to be meeting at the library today for a group project. Though they all had different majors, they collectively decided to take a common course so they'd always have some excuse to be together. And that class is how Jeno and Yang Yang got acquainted with Jaemin.

It's a smooth meeting, work wise and atmospheric wise as well -almost too lively for the library- in terms of their conversation. Donghyuck is brought to the attention of his phone as it rings out in the quiet space, he whispers apologies to the persons he's interrupted by forgetting to turn off his phone and turns his attention once again to the device in his hands.

Mark called.

"Hi-i Mark." It's a small stutter, but enough to peak the interests of his friends. He goes on to talk to Mark for only two more minutes in which they decide to start their business planning in only a couple of days.

As he hung up, he's met with the smug, knowing and smiling faces of his two friends and the amused expression wasn't lost on Jaemin's face either.

"You like your roommate?" Leave it up to Yangyang to not hold back.

"No" He scoffs, they laugh.

They don't believe him.

"So, you and him are fucking?" Yangyang's words makes Donghyuck wonder just how softly he can fight his friend in the library in order to not get kicked out.

Instead, he just attempts to flush the rising warmth in his ears and changes the subject.


	6. I.VI

Donghyuck was feeling nervous for some reason. He didn't expect to be spending his first semester planning for a spontaneous business venture in lieu of actually being a productive and responsible university student. But here he was, feeling out of place in his own house in the middle of _makeshift_ business meeting with his very _real_ roommate.

"Hyuck? Are you listening?" Mark snaps the brunette out of his thoughts. Donghyuck nods in response, _its a lie, he's confused as fuck_. "I bet you don't know what I said, so I'll say it again slowly."

Donghyuck actually looks at Mark this time, trying to focus. "Let's do a dating app. Those are all extremely popular and should be quick cash." The boy nods again, but only silence follows. 

"Hyuckie, are you okay? You're not answering me..." Mark states the obvious, hoping to lay some ground for Donghyuck to open up.

There's a faint pout on Donghyuck's face and his entire body slouches forward onto the dining table. His answer comes with a languid shrug, "I dunno. I guess I don't really know what I'm doing. This is kind of a lot to take on now that I'm thinking about it."

Mark sympathizes with his apprehension but he can't relate. Business has been his entire life, he's been ready since birth. "Donghyuck," Mark reaches across the same to table to place his fingers on Donghyuck's cheeks. The flesh sinks under his touch, his body tingles slightly as Mark's fingers brush over his face. His fingers soothe the younger boy as he speaks, "I'm here for a reason. Any problem- any question you have, you can come to me. Don't be too scared because I know you can do it. But if you don't want to, you don't have to and I'll do it and give you half the profit anyway."

It takes every fibre in Mark's being to tear his gaze away from the swimming lights in Donghyuck's eyes and restrain his body from planting a simple kiss on Donghyuck's cute pouty lips. It was hard work but he did it.

Mark's fingers left a temporary cast of crimson in its place as it finally separated from Donghyuck's skin. He was almost frozen in place but managed to stutter out a timid 'okay' before lowering his head shyly.

Mark never got the shy impression from Donghyuck but it was cute and it was even better knowing that he was the one who caused it. A sly cough from Mark brought back a bit of the formal atmosphere they were originally attempting, "Yeah...um...I've always thought about making a dating app one day so I thought this was the perfect time."

"Don't worry, Hyuckie. I'm pretty sure we'll do great. There's nothing to worry about."

++

It was later in the day. Donghyuck and Mark both retired to their rooms. In his room, Donghyuck tried to catch up on a project he'd been ignoring from one of his side courses. Mark- he didn't know what Mark was doing.

It took him a long while of going back and forth with different ideas before settling on a simple chart to start off with it. He was a deep twenty minutes into his work when the all too familiar sound of Mark's headboard echoes its way through the air.

The only thing he let out is a sigh as he dropped his marker on the presentation paper. Before he can calculate his actions and as much as where he's headed, Donghyuck has slammed his way out of his own house. Not for the first time and definitely not for the last. 

It's late March and the weather isn't particularly cold but it's enough to make Donghyuck wish he'd thought to bring a sweater of some sort. Rubbing his hands up and down his arms should be enough to suffice though.

In wandering, he ends up at the heart of a tiny shopping district near a little stream. He's quick to just stop and relax; he hasn't really done any slowing down since arriving to university. It's been all school, trying to make money where he can and now suddenly, planning a business with his new roommate that happens to annoy the fuck out of him most of the time.

It's a lot.

Not to mention, it's not only that. Donghyuck has a family to think about and keep up with and send money to -like he promised. And, he also has a father.....

It's nice to reflect and inhale the cool winds that wrap around him; but there are just some things he wishes to not remember. Sometimes, he wants to clear his head and not think about anything. He doesn't know how to do that unfortunately.

But he tries anyway. He attempts to spin in circles and just focus on the wind as it howls through his ears and the faint thrill on his heart but he is soon left in shambles to regain his balance and is almost falling over into the grass near the stream bed.

In his dramatics, his eyes caught glimpse of a little teddy bear. It was the most basic brown teddy bear seated on a shelf on a vendor's cart. Regardless of how simple, it was a spectacle and it was adorable.

The cute bitty nose

The bright big eyes

And the small soft stature

There's only one person that teddy bear reminds him of.

_Mark_


	7. I.VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drinking mention in this chapter is underage drinking. I don't think it's that deep though but just a head's up.

_May_

It's been a month and a half of nonstop planning. No day went by when these two weren't engrossed in books and planners and random papers scattered across their small dining table, clad in eye glasses and downing numerous shots of coffee throughout the day. 

When they weren't planning, Mark was teaching. He was teaching Donghyuck everything - _almost everything_ \- he'd learnt over the many years as the son of generational wealth. He taught him the secrets to success and most importantly, the key to having successful partners. He'd seen people follow others through the most shitty situations just because of one key ingredient.

Trust. 

If no secrets were kept between business partners, trust was the easiest thing, especially in the most despicable circumstances. 

The stressful midterm exams weren't an excuse to neglect their duties. They were committed and it was paying off. They were a good pair, decisions were easy to be made together and their confidence in their competence grew as the days went by.

By now, they'd chosen their app name, the exact premise, how they wanted to work and other really important app thingys. Next on the list of priorities was funding.

Obviously Mark comes of a wealthy family and he has some good money himself but the main point of his own business was to make his own money. So, using his family's money was off the table and what was the point of using all his life earnings just to start off with no guarantee that he'd make it all back. Donghyuck's money, obviously, was off the table as well.

So, they decided to turn to a nice hefty loan. They'd sent out a myriad of nice loan requests to all the local banks and with that, they were done working for now.

All that was left was to wait.....

And party.

Oh yes, university - the party central. The place of unlimited fun and constant celebration. This was not lost on Donghyuck and his friends as they've been drinking and going out almost everyday since Mark and him have stopped working continuously. Sometimes Mark even tagged along and got to meet his friends.

It was a wonder how they all managed to keep steady grades, but if miracles were real, this definitely was one.

It's crazy how they'd gone from being non stop workers, cooped up in the house daily to never being at home and always found with a drink in hand. Donghyuck and his friends were inseparable, once again, just like old times; which happened to only be a few months before. It seemed much longer. 

Maybe it's because so much has changed. _for the good_. 

He has two more friends then he'd had going into university. Jaemin, then Mark. He and Jaemin had gotten ridiculously comfortable in the short amount of time, especially since Donghyuck actually started leaving the house. It's like he'd always known him. They way how they seemed to match in personality, how easily they could have deep conversations over a beer and how easily he had opened to Jaemin, about things he'd hadn't even told Mark.......yet. 

Mark got along with Donghyuck's friends too; not as seamlessly as Donghyuck and Jaemin did though. _"Can you believe Mark is in his second year of uni and has zero friends?"_ Donghyuck reports, as he introduces Mark. Mark hits across him the arm, but things go okay from there. Mark couldn't help but notice how good Jaemin and Donghyuck matched, it got him more in his own thoughts than he'd want to admit. But it was okay, he'd assure himself. 

Things were calm. Everything was nice, steady and prepared. Things were okay, for once.

++

"Umm...Donghyuck, what the fuck is this?" Mark uses an accusatory tone as he brings his laptop out on his hip.

"What the fuck is what, Mark Lee?" It's quizzical, almost lighthearted but very confused.

Mark set the device down in front of Donghyuck, prompting him to look at the screen himself, "I got an email from someone saying they're your father."

_Hi, nice to make your acquaintance, Mark Lee. I am a comrade of your father's, so I am shocked to hear of your endeavours with my son but I am afraid you'll need to stop._


	8. I.VIII

"Yup, that sounds just like him......." Donghyuck confirms. He tries to not show how just the continuous declaration of threats and malevolence has affected him. He hadn't had any contact with his dad in over four years but of course, he would show up sooner or later to ruin one more thing for Donghyuck. 

"What do you mean 'that sounds like him'? You couldn't have spared to mention anything about your father that may or may not stand in our way?" Mark really tries, tries his absolute best not to rage from the offset but he can't see Donghyuck's actions as anything but as a display of his selfishness. 

Donghyuck hears Mark's anger and he recognizes that it's completely understandable, but for some reason, he feels the onset of something else. He sees this going somewhere unfavourable, hostile, possibly counterproductive; something they'd both regret.

It's with a shallow breath and borderline shaky hands that he is able to choke out. "It's something I try not to think about." Nothing's happened yet, still Donghyuck feels his throat constricting, the stabbing uncomfortable feeling of thorns in your pharynx when you're holding back tears. 

Mark remembers going through this with Donghyuck before. He remembers specifically highlighting every rule of being partners just the month before. 

Rule one of being business partners: no secrets, absolutely no secrets

"Donghyuck, I told you to tell me everything. We could've worked out something with him until now and we wouldn't be having this problem. I can't be in a partnership with someone who isn't willing to tell me things that will more than affect us. It's almost been two months. Why can't you open up?" _Mark, you hypocrite_. He can't see pass the red in his pupils, he can't reason behind the fog in his head, he isn't seeing that this just isn't as bad as he's making it seem. This isn't Donghyuck's fault.

"You wouldn't understand?! Who likes going around telling everyone that their father, who is one of the richest men in Korea, thinks they're worth less than trash and wouldn't mind them being found dead?" Donghyuck is now shouting, it's scratchy though, abnormally weak. He's crouched onto the floor, protecting his head between his legs; a position he isn't unfamiliar with. His face is wet, the floor beneath his face is wet, his clothes are dampened. He's crying. 

_Tell him why you want to make a business so bad, Mark. Why don't you? Markie, aren't you gonna tell him? Huh?? Huh? Tell him, let everyone know what you know._ The taunts bounce around in Mark's mind and using his own harms to impale on his forehead does nothing to silence them. He'll do almost anything to shut them up. "Who doesn't have a little family problems? Nothing's that big of a deal, you could've just told me." Mark knows he's being cold, he knows he's being a hypocrite.

At that, the cowering boy shoots from the previous position and before he knows he's done it, he has slapped Mark Lee, his business partner, his unacknowledged crush right across his face. Mark is immediately holding his cheek but Donghyuck doesn't even try to see the damage he's done as he's instantly walking towards the door. Once again, he needs to get as far away from Mark Lee.

Once again, after it's been going so well. It's back to February where Donghyuck couldn't stand to be in the same room with the older man, except this reason, is much worse than before. Mark Lee, a shitty roommate; more like Mark Lee, a shitty person. 

Mark's voice is stopping him. Mark has a small window, a small chance to save this.

But he wastes it. "Is there anything else you're hiding from me?" If Donghyuck wasn't completely enraged maybe he could manage to merely roll his eyes, but he can't and only continues to walk away. He hears Mark scoff and let out a faint, "Of course I couldn't trust you." He doesn't even look when picking up the closest thing in reach and flinging it in Mark's direction. 

Finally, he's outside. In the freedom of the outside wind, it is immediately easier to breathe. He racks his brain on where to go to get the fuck away. Jeno and Yangyang would want answers as to why he is showing up at their dorms at almost midnight in such a state. They'd probably go out looking for Mark just to beat the fuck out of him. Donghyuck didn't want that. If someone was going to beat _Mr. Shitty Roommate_ up, he'd do it himself.

Where could he go?


	9. I.IX

It had only been six hours later yet so much had happened. 

It's when Donghyuck stood at the front door, just stepping into his house, facing the man sprawled over the living room's couch, where he realized the huge difference only one night could make. He definitely felt better, calm, level-headed, clad in fresh clothes even if they were a few sizes too big. He could tell, just from Mark's crouched posture, pained expression and the mere stale smell that he unquestionably had something to drink. From a distance though, Donghyuck couldn't tell quite how much. 

He made an effort to pass by Mark as quietly as possible but in true movie magic, the stench of one too many glasses of alcohol eroded his nostrils and in a few seconds, he's basically catapulted into the couch, just where Mark is. 

Fuck

Mark's immediately awake and holding his head in his hands. He lets out groan after groan while Donghyuck is sat in fear, really. Facing Mark after the things that were said only the night before was not on the proverbial bucket list and he could really go his entire life without having to look at him again. This was not a part of the plan. He was supposed to pack his things in silence, move to Mexico and finish his schooling there. Not to be planted on his fairly new couch in an emotion closest to fear, holding the biggest breath, hoping that somehow the older man doesn't see him and he can live the rest of his life being a humble throw pillow. 

His wish was denied. 

Donghyuck doesn't see, but Mark is peeking up - hand still attached to his head. It's due to the exhalation of the breath Donghyuck's been holding, with how stilled he's been, he doesn't even realize he's doing it until he hears Mark's voice.

Donghyuck can only blame himself for how his mind responded to the sound. Mark's voice sounds like gravel and a nasty amount of cigarettes yet Donghyuck couldn't help the way his stomach flipped at it. His skin set alight, he felt tingly. This wasn't the first time this happened around Mark, but this was definitely the first time it occurred for _no reason_. "You're back?"

He can't trust himself to answer so in apprehension, only makes a few glances at the man to his left. He's looking away only a short while after but he was able to take a note of basically all of Mark's features. Mark's eyes are heavy, the dark circles -that were only there before due to the lack of sleep that comes with going to any educational institution- were deepened, almost looking like permanent residents on Mark's face. His forehead lines creased into his loose skin and a pliant scowl present on his features. 

"I missed you." Oh- "I'm sorry for I said." That was quick. That was shocking. 

Never has Hyuck ever been apologized to that quickly after a fight without some type of stubborn back and front and here was Mark, in a obviously hungover state prioritizing an apology over an antagonizing headache that could even be sensed from the outside. 

"I- I- Huh?" 

He hasn't forgotten Mark's words and he probably never will but at least for now, maybe he could start to repay Mark for even only a fraction of his previous kindness. "Do you want me to get you something for your headache?"

"Nggg." A wordless groan is emitted from Mark's lips as he rubbed his eyes, trying his best to open them a little wider than before. "No, it's okay. I'll do it."

His struggle to stand was very obvious, but Donghyuck was stuck in his seat at the strange display of kindness. He expected tension and malice; never did he expect an apology. It couldn't be over this quickly, could it?

No, he deserved better......did he not?

After he realized Mark had actually been gone for a few minutes, he finally followed Mark into their kitchen. It was in a much more aware mind that Mark seemed to notice the difference in Donghyuck's body. "Whose clothes are those?" The words themselves come off normal, but Mark's eyes are shifty and his hands are shaking. Donghyuck decides it's because he's hangover and not any other reason.

Donghyuck isn't shocked Mark noticed, to be honest. The style isn't really his and the shirt is basically hanging off his tiny frame. "Jaemin's." It's a stout answer but it makes him uncomfortable, he's suddenly feels odd in Jaemin's clothes. 

"I think you look cute." He brings a cup of water to his lips but before it reaches, he speaks again. "Did you spend the whole night there?" His eyes never leave Donghyuck's face, even as he sips on the liquid. 

Donghyuck is feeling more and more sheepish under Mark's indiscernible gaze. He plays with the hem of the borrowed shirt, "Yeah, we even slept in the same bed. What about it, Mark?"

He chokes, a violent cough that has Donghyuck beating on his back as the moment disappears. 

"I'm sorry I made you leave. I shouldn't have said what I said. I took my own anger out on you for no reason. I really hope I can make it up to you." The apology is sincere but Mark doesn't know if it's that he feels bad for what he said or if he feels guilty for his overall hypocrisy but at least he apologized, right? "Oh, and I just wanted to say we're even now."

Donghyuck immediately discerns that he's alluding to Donghyuck lashing out at Mark when they just became roommates. A smile tugs at his lips in agreement. He failed to realize just how much Mark had changed as a roommate since then; the boy wasn't perfect but he was getting close.

Then, it hits him. "OH!" He does a quick jump in excitement. "Speaking of making it up to you, I got you something." Then the younger boy is running into his room and Mark takes the opportunity to sit since the effects of his hangover still hadn't worn off yet. 

He comes back with his hand behind his hands and an obviously darker shade of pink on his cheeks. "First, I want to apologize too. I'm kind of sorry for throwing shit at you. I don't even know what I threw." He chuckles a bit then continues. "I can't say you didn't deserve it though. I have a not-so nice past and I've told you some already but please, if you really want to know, be patient because I can't say everything at once."

Mark nods, _he means it_.

"Second, this is what I can do right now to give back to you for what you've done for me so far. I bought this a long time ago but couldn't bring myself to give you." He moves his hands to reveal a tiny brown teddy bear. "It reminds me of you."

Mark doesn't see the resemblance but he's smiling either way and standing up way too fast for a recovering person, just to steal a hug from Donghyuck before he could shy away. Much like their first hug, Mark feels comfortable, like he's a marshmallow melting into warm chocolate on a chilly morning. He feels at home.

He's slow to pull back, reluctant to move away from the warmth of Donghyuck's embrace. It's apparent Donghyuck didn't expect Mark to move away as quickly as he did, telling from how close they still are when he does. They stare into each other, hyper aware of just how much they were touching, how Mark's fingers seemed to almost intertwine with Donghyuck's ones on the same side. 

Donghyuck gulps unintentionally. Mark's eyes flicked down momentarily, it's the first time he's seen Donghyuck perfect lips so up close. 

No, this can't happen. Not today, not after they'd just made up from a fight. Not today, when they weren't even dating or on any type of hookup terms. Not today, while they were mere friends and business partners. Not today, while Donghyuck still felt he didn't deserve to be friendly with people of wealth -as his father had drilled into him over the years. Not today, while he still believed he didn't deserve happiness. 

Donghyuck retreats as if he'd been stung and slowly escapes to his room and locks the door. He locked himself away from what he could not have. He locked himself away from what he _should_ not have.

++

Donghyuck's father has granted himself the pleasure of contacting the roommates once again. Except this time, he emails Donghyuck directly. 

It's the only thing on his mind as he sits through his lecture. It's a bit ironic, he could laugh if he wasn't feeling so nauseous. His university major was 'Family Studies and Human Development', which he had chosen simply because of his father (he wanted to understand why exactly he behaved the way he did, why exactly he treated his own son the way he did). The major he had chosen purely off of one person in -or out of- his life, was the same class in which he couldn't concentrate because he was preoccupied with the utter unpredictably predictable hatred his father had for him. 

_Wow, I never thought you'd do something like this, son. Start a business? With which expertise?I'm very excited to see you fail, like you've done at everything else in your life. It's a shame you were born, you know? I had such a nice wife and three amazing daughters. I would still be with them if it wasn't for you. Remember that, okay?_

_You're the reason your family is suffering._   
  
  
  
  
  


Has a class lesson ever stuck with you?


	10. I.X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's very mild choking and strong degradation in this chapter and not the sexual kind :/ but there's also very mild sexual content :)

_The professor adjusted her sleeve once more before continuing, "The best way to find the root of these behaviours and these behavioural issues, is to talk to them. It's that simple. That's the only way you can know for sure. Now, this class only teaches you how to analyze this behaviour. From what you will learn here, you can diagnose an illness without any verbal contact with the person," And she emphasized this part, "Or you can find their reasons out from them-themselves and then conclude why that causes them to react in the way that the do- why they live their daily lives the way they do- why they treat other people the way they do." She paused in her pacing, leaning onto the brown table. "That's the one I would recommend. One, it's more accurate; but most importantly, it helps_ **_you_ ** _. It makes you have to confront your fears."_

The words nagged him the entire day. He assumed he had imagined it as it seemed to be purposed for him, words he needed to hear. It left a heavy taint on his heart that, no matter what he did, just wouldn't go away.

So that's how he ended up here. 

Standing in front of tallest gates he'd ever seen- with his palpitating heart in hands, as if for sacrifice....or maybe a peace offering.

His father's law firm. 

The hardest thing was stepping through those walls, to an unfamiliar space, where he felt unprotected- more so, targeted. He was the target on his own father's land. 

It's almost as if he walked in slow motion; as his father had almost no movement, no reaction to his own blood standing in front of him. His heart was in his throat, but that was expected; this is something he never thought he ever would -even could- do but just off the fleeting whim of _I just want to understand why you hate me_ , he found himself there. 

Vulnerable to attack

His father was just seated, his fingers placed in front of his face, guarding a solemn expression. That's not what he expected, he was anticipating rage. He toyed with the large seat directly in front of his father before swallowing his heart and plopping down.

"Good morning, sir." He's surprised he was able to make a sound; it was meek. Looking anywhere but in front, Donghyuck eyed his father's office. It was grey, drab and almost empty except for a tall file cabinet and the glass table and five chairs that swivelled around it. The room itself looked depressed; it reminded him of himself. 

"Ho- is- how's your life?" Donghyuck is able to force out, anything to avoid what he was actually here for. He dares himself to meet his father's eyes and when he does, there's two orbs of cold wrath staring back at him. It's enough to knock the breath clean from his lungs. He sputters to breathe. 

"What are you here for? You've never come to see me before." There isn't the normal mock to his tone, but it's only Donghyuck's first semester in his major; he doesn't know how to detect the meaning behind tone of voice yet. It's a dubious conclusion, but he sounds regretful. Donghyuck dismisses the thought though, that's not possible. 

"What-" He plays with his fingers on the hem of his shirt, he diverts his eyes. "What's your problem with me?"

"You're worthless, Donghyuck. I've told you this before" His voice is still calm but it no longer holds the emotion Donghyuck recognized as regret only a few seconds earlier. 

He's been in a desolate, boring room with his father for an approximate five minutes so far and he's already biting back tears. It's like when he saw his father for the last time, four years ago, as he blamed his future absence on a fourteen year old Donghyuck.

He didn't cry though. He was determined not to let this man see him cry ever again. He just wanted an answer, no matter how harsh it would be, just so he could leave with a knowing mind. 

"No, I want a good reason. Even if I was worthless, why, as my father, do u constantly tell me? Why not help me?" He's seemingly firm, his voice not yet wavering.

They both miss a beat in that office. The air shifts, the temperature spikes even as a chill wind sweeps through the room. 

Then it's quickly back to normal.

His dad stands. "Stay in your lane, you shit. We are not on the same level. I must tell the truth, I must tell you what you are **and** I must do anything I can to stop you from wasting people's time. Why must _you_ waste the time of the son of a such of a _good_ man. You're nothing next to him, you know that?" He ends with his finger pointing at Donghyuck accusingly.

It's hard to sit and listen to your own blood talk about you in that way but Donghyuck is brave, braver than he gives himself credit for. "Obviously I'm shit if I come from you" It's only attempt at being even half as menacing as his father but he knows he means what he's saying. His father deserves that much. 

The atmosphere switches again, except now it stays. He breaks a singular cold sweat. 

His father's right hands circumferences his entire neck. Another sweat particle runs loose. 

"I could kill you if I want to and I'd get away with it , Donghyuck. Lawyers get away with murder. I can get away with anything I want, so consider yourself lucky when I deal with you this nicely."

The younger man is rendered speechless, literally caught in headlights, staring up at the figure ahead of him. The older man grows impatient, so Donghyuck is pushed away. "Fuck off."

He only cries when he steps outside the gates, he allows himself to fall to the ground softly and bawl. _Fuck, I hate myself_  
  


Donghyuck realizes his class lessons mean absolutely nothing to him. 

++

Donghyuck wasn't crying anymore when he reached home but it was still obvious he had been. His entire face was now significantly puffier than when he left and dried tears, now turning to crust, blighted his features. So it really isn't a surprise that once Mark laid eyes on Donghyuck's quivering figure, he was already forcing him into his arms. 

This is all it took for the tears to start again. They don't flow as heavily as before but he doesn't deny the hurt in his heart. The same denial he's felt for years, intensified, unwavering, and tearing him apart inside. Mark leads him to the couch and they sit down together, Donghyuck's head nested at Mark's clavicle as Mark ran his hands purposefully on Donghyuck's back. 

"This is why you should've let me go with you" There's no bite to his voice, just a pout that's perfectly vocalised because nobody has the right to make Donghyuck cry _, except he'd done it once before_. 

Donghyuck doesn't answer, only sniffles and whimpers so cutely into Mark's chest. "Do you want to talk about it?" All he responds with is a vigorous shake of his head that ruffles his hair so much that it resembles a little nest _and Mark thinks he could die of cuteness overload_. 

Then, Mark's hand is in Donghyuck's hair. "You're cute." His heart accelerates but he prays to whoever is listening that it isn't as obvious to the boy laying flat on his chest, as it is to him. His hand is still busy trying to calm down the mess that is Donghyuck's hair. Mark gets distracted by the skin exposed by his settling hair. He's never seen a forehead more kissable. 

holy fuck

He can't help but press a tentative kiss to Donghyuck's forehead, hoping he doesn't completely blow up on him. But, it looks too late; Donghyuck is tense and staring up at him with bright eyes. 

shit

"I'm so-" Mark's apology is cut short by Donghyuck's plush lips meeting his. 

And once they start, it's so impossible to stop. Not when they're melting into each other's lips like butter, not when Mark takes his time kissing all over Donghyuck's features and definitely not when Donghyuck slams Mark into the couch and grinds his hips down ever so carefully. They release a sigh into each others mouths. It's all so hot it hurts to even think. 

As much as Mark would like to stay and let this go as far as it would, he has a bit of a conscience at least. Donghyuck just got back from his father - if the stories Donghyuck's shared and the tears he cried when he got home are anything to go by, it wasn't a fun time - and as far as he knows, he could just be using this as an outlet (not that he really minds on his part). "Trust me Donghyuck, I would really want to do everything you would allow me to right now but I want to make sure you're okay first." And he presses his index finger right over where Donghyuck's heart beats. 

All the younger man can manage to do is smile weakly at the gesture before another lone tear paints a stream on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want, you can tell me what you think so far :)


	11. I.XI

It's weird now??

Weird...maybe awkward?

Whatever it is, both men are literally incapable of being in the same room for longer than five minutes without being reduced to a fire of crimson red with memories of the night before fresh in their minds. 

Mark just wants to watch the television in the living room but is restricted to peeping from his bedroom door just to make sure Donghyuck is nowhere in sight. 

It's not long after hours of completely hiding away from his roommate, that Mark wants nothing more than to just see his face.

So maybe he goes into Donghyuck's room just to tell him that the e-mails -that they **both** worked on and sent to several banks **together** \- were already sent out and they should be expecting a response soon. But, it's not like Donghyuck didn't already know; Mark was just being cautious. It's not exactly like he desperately needed to mention it now, it's just valuable information. 

Luckily for Mark, his flurry of emotions weren't one-sided.

Donghyuck's been trashing around in his bed, not getting any homework done because his brain keeps reminding him of everything Mark Mark Mark. And it's not even what you'd think; Donghyuck just wants a little cuddle. 

Yesterday wasn't the first time he'd hugged Mark but the situation made the embrace that much more comforting. Not to mention that he'd fallen asleep to the rising and falling of Mark's chest after sharing some of his deepest and darkest stories from his children. And it's all just floating around in his mind; the listening eyes peering at him to show that Mark was invested in every single thing that Donghyuck had to say, the tender voice of consolation as Mark empathized with him and the absolute comfort as they laid in silence just looking at each other, _experiencing each other_. 

He's never felt that intimate with someone else before, and now that he has, he definitely doesn't want to lose it. Thoughts move through his head like a bullet train, and Donghyuck is a mere two seconds away from going insane. So when Mark comes into his room for obviously no reason, he takes the opportunity to give him a nice big hug -only denying himself the selfish desire to plant a wet kiss on his cheeks. 

The initial shock on Mark's features quickly morph into something else. There's a quirk of the eyebrow and a purse to the lips. His lip corners upturn, he looks down at Donghyuck slightly and scoffs, seeming to say wow, _you just cant keep your hands off me._ And Donghyuck nods at the words he merely imagined, crumpling Mark's shirt a bit. 

It's a really smug smile that accommodates Mark's next words. "You know you're a good kisser." 

++

Later that day, Donghyuck is unceremoniously called from his room when Mark asks him to help with a maths problem. Except Donghyuck knows Mark doesn't do any math courses and for the little he does in his major, he doesn't need Donghyuck's help. From Mark's perspective though, since Donghyuck is better at maths, he needs all the support that comes from him being only two centimetres away as he meticulously -and slowly- answers each question. 

"Hyuck, I don't understand this one." He shoves the book towards the younger boy and Donghyuck deadpans at the question. He looks up to see a pout on Mark's lips and immediately sighs, _maybe I should try it just for him_. 

Donghyuck takes Mark's book and pen and starts on the really simple question, which continued with him answering the rest of the questions on the page. Mark has absolutely nothing to do while his homework is being done for him so it's perfectly normal for him to find himself staring at his roommate's pretty lips. "I really like your lips, Donghyuck"

He tries, honest to god, tries to act unaffected but it's futile as his skin promptly responds in a bursts of pink on his cheeks and upper chest. 

"Can you help me with something?" Mark asks when he's finished pretending that he actually needed Donghyuck's help in multiplying profits. Donghyuck is already doing this much, _so why not_ he reasons with himself. "I want to ask someone out and I haven't had to do that in a really long time so can I practise on you?"

Donghyuck recalls Mark had no other friends -except his- so really and truly, to access the best practice, he really is Mark's only option. It's for that reason and _that reason only_ , why he concedes. 

"Can you do telekinesis? Because you've made a part of me move without even touching it." Mark starts off, in his opinion, weak. 

"Lame, try again." Donghyuck is a tough judge, not even granting a pity smile at Mark's attempt.

"Damn, that wouldn't work on you at all?" Donghyuck affirms with a nod of his head and a slight scowl. "Fine, I'll try again. This one is gonna be stronger so don't get shocked, okay?"

"One of my friends told me boys hate oral, do you wanna help me prove him wrong?" Mark tries again, making cute little finger guns at Donghyuck. 

"Okay....that one wasn't that bad" Donghyuck relents his rigid persona, cracking under Mark's cute act.

Mark smiles from ear to ear at Donghyuck's positive reaction. "Ok, ok. One more."

"Fuck me if I'm wrong, but dinosaurs still exist right?"

Donhyuck can't help the laugh he lets out from that one and they have a cute laugh at it for a while before they both calm down. The smile cast on his features from his fit of giggles are still present as he asks, "Who are you tryna fuck, Mark Lee?"

"You"

"No, just no, Mark. Absolutely not." Maybe he's being a bit too harsh. Maybe Donghyuck is putting too much thought into something that he wants just as much. "Mark, you fuck people every other day, why would I go into a relationship with you right away? I barely know you! You may be still attached to the lifestyle." _I didn't even know you liked guys like that_ , he doesn't say. He tries to soften his tone and lighten the mood with a slight shove to the shoulder and three practised giggles as he finishes speaking. 

"I haven't fucked anyone in over two weeks but you know who I've been thinking about for the last month?" He pouts his lips and gestures towards Donghyuck's chest, poking the flesh above his heart. "You" He actually giggles. Mark doesn't seem to be taking this too seriously, another reason why Donghyuck shouldn't get his hopes up so much; Mark just wants to play around. 

Donghyuck planned to speak but before he could, Mark does, "I actually like you Donghyuck and I'd like to see where we could go." Donghyuck has never met a most brazen, straight-forward, openly interested possible partner in his life; _maybe because no one was ever interested_ , his mind doesn't fail to add. 

With a why not, Donghyuck lifts from his seat to manoeuvre a peck on Mark's nose, it reddens soon after. "At least you're cute."

"I'm not ready for that Mark, and I don't think you are either."


	12. I.XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here's the lovely homophobia, got the whole team laughing :/
> 
> there's also a mention of blood near the end of the chapter

Donghyuck is not as calm and collected as he may seem. On _quite_ the contrary, he's freaking the fuck out. Mark Lee, the boy he met at midnight in his oversized t-shirt as he danced to the song in his head, the boy he instantly thought was cute and had him going to sleep with a cute little dream on his mind, the boy that annoyed the fuck out of him in only two weeks but managed to completely turn it around by being one of the most thoughtful and caring people he's ever encountered, the boy that he's been thinking about every single second of every single day...that boy just confessed to him. 

Now, why the fuck would he do that?

To his knowledge, Donghyuck has never had a crush be reciprocated so he couldn't wrap his head around the thought that maybe, just maybe, someone liked him back.

Maybe, as in, not a chance.

Mark couldn't like him back. It's not like he hasn't heard his father take hours outlining his list of undesirable qualities and why no **girl** would never want him. This wasn't something he could fathom. So naturally, he ignored it. 

Apparently, Donghyuck lacks self control. He can't ignore this.

It took him only five hours and two minutes in Mark's actual presence before he was seated on his lap and pursuing his soft lips.

In his defence, Mark was the one that offered him a seat a there and he was merely being the good roommate that he is, by not declining. It was merely a matter of seconds before Mark's fingers were planted firmly into the plush of Donghyuck's butt and they ended up in their current positions. 

"There's just so much I want to do with you." Mark tears away. 

"Maybe, I'll allow it."

Thus the not-so-sexual escapades of Donghyuck and Mark began.

++

It's now the weekend and for the first in a long time, neither of them are too occupied. Hence, they subject themselves to walking bank to bank in search of any willing institution to give them a loan. For some reason, all the loan requests they'd sent to banks in the area had been rejected. This made no sense to Mark, he'd worked his ass off to make sure the documents were perfect and that the business plan was incredulously appealing and since his wealth acts as good collateral, the business itself wasn't too risky either. So, their loan requests being rejected was confusing to him but he couldn't linger on it too much or they'd risk missing another opportunity.

So after hours and hours of walking around town and being rejected by every single lending institution, they get accepted by one, a little on the outskirts of town, that they would've probably missed if they weren't walking so exhaustively slow. The situation would've been more frustrating for Mark if it wasn't for the literal beaming of Donghyuck's face when they finally got accepted. To him, this caused for celebration. 

++

"Is this what you call celebration, Mark Lee?" Donghyuck looks around, judgement clear on his face. "I thought we were going to go out with my friends."

"But, I want you all to myself." Mark acts cute, a pout prominent on his features and Donghyuck doesn't miss a beat when he fake gags. 

"Don't ever do that again." He stretches over just to smack Mark with the menu. The restaurant they're in, isn't too formal. That's only because he forced Mark not to carry them into the building with low lights and secluded personal booths -he doesn't think he could control himself with that much anonymity. This one suited his taste much better and he felt comfortable being as loudly distracting as he could, to forget about the thumping in his chest as he sat across from the Mark Lee himself. 

It isn't long before they've ordered and are biting into their respective burgers, holding back laughs as the sauces smeared on the corners of their lips and down to their chins. Mark is staring, he finds it hard not to but he doesn't realize that his staring has caused Donghyuck's image to start moving in slow motion until the younger boy is using his hands to tap the boy back to reality. 

"Hello, Mark, I asked you why the hell do you want more money so badly....like four different times." Donghyuck has been watching Mark. Today while walking in the boiling sun, even though Mark is secured financially and Donghyuck is not, he was the one more determined to make this work. He was always the driving force in the operation while Donghyuck was merely following along.

He clears his throat, placing his burger down before answering. "Umm...I want my own money, you know? I- uh, want to be separated from my dad financially. I'm getting older, you know? That's why I decided to get my own place even though it's not very far from them and I could still go to school from there. I just wanted to be my own person."

"Oh." He accepts the answer, for now. He doesn't want to pry too much; the two boys have become extremely close over the few months but maybe they were just not there yet because it's almost too obvious to Donghyuck that there's so much more to the story. 

As if it's perfectly timed gag hour from the Lord himself, Donghyuck receives a text from not only a number not saved in his phone but a specific set of numbers that has been permanently engraved into his mind. The particular text, very stark and cold -Donghyuck applauds his father for being able to convey his entire personality over text- literally demands Donghyuck to meet with him the following day, saying to respond now in order to confirm time and location. Donghyuck doesn't even try to think about what he could possibly want. Quite honestly, Donghyuck does not have the time. He had already tried to meet with his father a mere week before and all he left with was, an extra set of bad memories and hurt more prominent than before. He's smarter than to put himself through that situation again so he ignores the text.

He deletes it actually and tucks his phone away for the rest of their time there. 

It's really late when they're walking back. Neither of them have actually looked at the time but Donghyuck guesses it's around eleven o'clock. It's May and the time is getting warmer; it's sad but the last time Donghyuck had really spent time outdoors it was still chilly and hard for him to step outside too long without an extra layer. He never really realized but he needed the time away from home, school, the library and even Yangyang's dorm room where they always snuck in alcohol from the upperclassman. 

He lifts his handaway from their hands - that where so close they might as well be intertwined - and peered into Mark's face, words of gratitude caught at his lips as he's interrupted by a voice he knows all too well. You'd think after four years of absence from your son's life, he'd know how to leave Donghyuck the fuck alone. 

"You didn't answer my texts." His voice is accusatory and just way too loud for how close he stood to them. It doesn't take many looks back and forth for Mark to establish the relation between the two; Donghyuck is almost a spitting image of the older man.

Then he's pursuing the pair, a raised hand and a skewed expression and it takes almost no thought for Mark to intercept, stepping with his hands spread, protecting Donghyuck from his father. 

The man falters, his steps cease and his face contours again, this time in laughter. There is a foul and strong laughter that reverberates way too loudly in the air, in the dead of night. It goes on for a long time and Donghyuck is left wondering what exactly his father finds so funny.

"Don't tell me he's your fucking boyfriend too?" His laugh only dies down to cough, but he continues still. "Don't tell me your fucking gay, Donghyuck? Not when I though I couldn't be more embarrassed by you."

Neither of them really remember what happened as it was all too fast, too over-stimulating and too much of a rush of adrenaline but his father is gone without fulfilling his purpose of arriving. And Mark is slumped over their hedge, coughing up small drops of blood and wearing two deep cuts on his cheek. 

But even though Mark was obviously more beaten up physically, he never hesitated in grabbing the younger boy into his arms and soothing his back and fluffing his hair. He didn't have to imagine what it felt like to suffer emotionally from the actions of the people who were supposed to be the most caring, the most supportive and your biggest role models. He knew that the pain on his skin was nothing compared to what Donghyuck was feeling inside. "Don't worry Donghyuck, I will take care of him. Please don't worry too much."

Little did they know that was only the beginning. 


	13. II.XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's really early in the fic but can anyone guess what the I and II is all about? you'll probably know by the end lmao

Things haven't been the same in the house since Donghyuck's dad invited himself over. Donghyuck is dull, falling behind in school and work and Mark is worried. He's tried his best to cheer him up, force him out of the house just like he'd been able to do before. This time, it was to no avail; Donghyuck's mood never improved. He'd shine for a second then the shadow would return to his face and the sleep deprivation, the voices bouncing around in his mind would be evident. 

Even though he'd been determined to help, he'd was sure Donghyuck would turn around much sooner; now he had no choice but to give up. A change in Donghyuck's disposition didn't look imminent and their business - that was finally in a place to be consistent in input - was important. So, he used the money from the loans and did what he needed to do _by himself_ and made sure he was there for Donghyuck and gave him the break he definitely needed. 

**Two months later....**

_July_

Mark is tired.

Donghyuck is distant. 

Mark is tired. 

It is summer break. 

"Do you want to go on a vacation with me?" With how Donghyuck was acting, Mark hadn't expected him to say 'yes' but he hated seeing Donghyuck so down and he'd try anything just to see even a tiny smile from the younger boy.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Even though Mark was attempting to be self-sufficient, he'd been used to money at his disposable all his life. So, going to his parents for the money for the trip hadn't been a pride-crushing decision to make but it came with a condition. 

His mom made him promise to come and visit before they left for their vacation in Jeju Island. 

This was the pride-crushing decision. After the dramatic exit he'd made where he promised to never return unless it _over his dead body_. He really figured it would be the last time he'd see his childhood home, but after two days of thought, he decided it would be for the best. He was doing this for Donghyuck only.   
  
  
  
  


This was the first time Donghyuck really saw the magnitude of Mark's wealth. He'd taken Mark's word for it when he said he was rich, but it never occurred to him to ask which family he was from. It must've been a family of great prestige if they insisted that they send a mini-limo with a chauffeur just to travel the short distance to Mark's family home. 

Donghyuck was starting to feel out-of-place. This wasn't treatment he deserved and these weren't people he was qualified to be around. The leather on the limousine seats were enough to let him know that this family, including Mark, were outside his league.   
  
  
  
  


Donghyuck doesn't think he's met a man as handsome as Mark's older brother....or as firm, _fuck_. When Donghyuck holds onto the greeting hug a little too long, Mark can't help the sharp pin feeling in his heart and his hand as it reached to pull on Donghyuck just a tad. 

"I didn't know you were going to be here, Johnny." It's hard for Mark to come off friendly when his crush is being stolen right in front of his eyes. 

There's a wicked glint in Johnny's eyes as he responds, "Mom said you were coming so I should come too, just like old times."

"Yeah, just like old times." The bite isn't hidden in Mark as he brushes past his brother to enter the house. He only turns around when he remembers he's left Donghyuck outside and right in Johnny's reach; he's quick to snatch his bo- Donghyuck right from under Johnny's arms though.  
  
  
  
  


It's like Donghyuck's spent more time with Johnny for the thirty minutes he'd been there than the last six months he and Mark had been living together. He'd finally made the boy's persona light up; it's the first time Mark has seen his smile in a long time. While that's all good, it hurt -more than a little - that Johnny achieved so easily something Mark had been attempting for the past two months. 

Thus, it's no surprise that his disposition drops a bit as he watches he unrequited crush and "beloved" brother get along so well with barely any formal introduction. 

"Hyuck, do you want to sleep in my room tonight?" He spoke up even before he realized, a face of shock as his words slipped out without thought. They'd decided before leaving to sleep in separate rooms; it was Mark's idea, he wanted to give Donghyuck his space. But if anything, he wanted to hold onto Donghyuck and never let go. 

"Sure, hyung."   
  
  
  
  


They're bundled up in their respective sheets, sleep land not very far away. Donghuck's voice, heavy with exhaustion, reverberating throughout the room. "Mark hyung?"

"Why are you calling me that all of a sudden?" Mark can't help the heat that rises to his cheeks as he giggles, he thanks his lucky stars that it's dark in the room. 

"I'm just realizing you never forced me to, so I'm making up for it." He explains, repositioning in the bed, leaning against the headboard. "I'm also just realizing that I know your family. I recognize everyone in the pictures except you. Why did you didn't you tell me that you came from **thee** Lee family?"

Mark has his answer, but he doesn't know if he wants to tell Donghyuck it just yet. However, his silence is enough to portray his feelings. 

Donghyuck sighs, giving up on the conversation and lying down in the bed once again. "Guess I'm not the only one with secrets."


	14. II.XIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mention of blood again, but this time it isn't in the same context as before

Donghyuck stirs in the bed, the first sign of light flitting through the small slits of his sleep fresh eyes. It takes a while for his mind to realize he's no longer sleeping and that's when it finally notices the hushed whispers just outside his door.

"You should visit more often Mark, we don't mind having you here." He makes out the sentence pretty well even with stuffy ears. The voice is hushed yet has a strong tone behind it and even though he'd never heard Mark's father in person, that's who he assumes the person to be. His voice sounds a bit different from on tv though, now its mellow, seemingly emotional.

"You know I already told you I wasn't coming back. This is just a one time thing." Mark doesn't try to be as soft as his father, or maybe it's just the bitterness dripping from his tongue.

There's a beat of silence.

Then two.

Donghyuck assumes they've gotten quieter or probably have moved away and he doesn't know what's gotten him so hooked on the conversation but he wants to know what they'll say next. So, before he realizes it, his feet are dragging against the cold tile to attach himself to the wall in attempt to hear more.

"You really like him, don't you?" Is the first thing Donghyuck hears, he's not sure if he'd missed some context or his dad just changed the subject for no reason but he's curious for Mark's answer.

Oh, too curious.

So fucking curious that he's pressing even deeper into an immovable wall and contorting his body just to be as close as possible. To his dismay, one of his branching limbs hits on some straying object in the room and radio silence comes over the 10 metre radius.

Fuck. _Now he won't get an answer_.

He can't see their reactions but from the absence of Mark's answer, he knows he's been caught. Hopefully, they won't realize he was trying to eavesdrop so he just hikes up his expression and opens the bedroom door to see the two men, sitting with their faces focused on him.

Mr. Lee's expression is barely readable but Mark's lips has a slight upturn and sparks in his eyes as he looks back at Donghyuck; thankfully, that calms Donghyuck's beating heart a bit.

"Hey Donghyuck, you hungry?" Mark makes his leave from right beside his father, throwing his arm around Donghyuck, not even giving him a time to answer. "Gotta go, dude, sorry, catch up with you later." He dismisses his father, dragging both his and Hyuck's body into the kitchen.

They're leaned against the kitchen island, not really doing anything except picking at the apples they both held in their hands.

"Sorry, I didn't get to tell you before. They didn't feel the need to let me know." Mark apologizes.

"That's how parents are some times. I'm completely fine with a barbecue, was I just suppose to sit here all day? We only have one day here after all."

Mark thinks a little before he replies, mindful to meet Donghyuck's eyes, his fingers tugging at Donghyuck's waist. "I could really sit and a watch you all day. You're really beautiful."

Has a compliment ever completely shattered your thought process? Donghyuck feels his mouth get increasingly dry by the millisecond as he stares back at the older man. Mark is looking at Donghyuck like he hung the world, no, as if he is the world.

Donghyuck has to snap his head away before he does or says something he'll regret. "You've got to stop saying things you don't mean." He says as if he wasn't denying his human body capabilities just a few minutes before, trying to hear if Mark liked him or not through a fucking concrete wall.

"I already confessed to you already, you know I'm not lying." His voice said without malice as he still looked at Donghyuck with complete adoration.

"You could never like me, Mark. We're not in the same league, look at your house, look at-"

Mark cuts Donghyuck off by capturing his cheeks within his palms, watching as the splashes of red spread throughout his face.

Then Johnny enters and Mark's hands fall from Donghyuck's cheeks. _Jesus fucking Christ_.

"God Donghyuck, what the hell does Mark have you in the kitchen doing?" Johnny immediately captures Donghyuck by the shoulders, yanking him from behind the island and away from Mark. The scowl on Mark's face is unmistakable. "The guests can't be in the kitchen. You can't be working, shorty." Johnny ruffles Donghyuck's hair, emphasizing their height gap. 

Then they disappear from the room. 

Mark kicks at the bottom cabinets softly before deciding to let it go and just get the fucking plates. When he's holding a tall stack in his hand and heading towards the kitchen opening to leave, Johnny is entering. "You're gonna have to work a little harder than that, little bro." He winks too, just to make it more obnoxious. 

Mark flips him off in his mind since his hands are busy.

++

It's only when Mark is dragging a lawn chair to place it beside Donghyuck is when he's made aware that more than just his family were going to be here. His eyes flutter up to see a line of cars just outside his estate and he mutters inaudibly at the anger that consumes him. "I'm sorry Donghyuck, I thought we'd be the only people here."

"Stop apologizing Mark, I really don't care." He's rested on the lawn chair with an empty plate in his lap, waiting for the food to be ready. Mark thinks he looks cute.

Before Mark can sit down and ruffle the boy's hair, he feels a tight grip on his upper arm and a slight yet intentional yank away from the chair. 

It doesn't make sense, but he knows exactly who that hand belongs to. 

It only takes a couple of seconds for the voice of the hand to be introducing him to the other guests at the gathering. They list off all of Mark's accomplishments: his new house, the fact that he ranked first at his university, the fact that he is the richest person in his age bracket and even that he was starting a new business; which was weird since no one other than Mark, Donghyuck and Donghyuck's friends were supposed to know. Mark isn't surprised at how the person eagerly gives out all of his personal information even though they haven't even spoken to each other since he arrived the evening before. 

Mark turns to look at his mother for the first time in over a year. She looks the same. She doesn't look her age. She looks expensive.

The families talk a bit more with Mark in their presence, who still haven't uttered a word. He's not really listening, he really isn't meant to. But, he's brought back to reality when the grip on his shoulder causes him to whip around, as she calls to the boy beside him, "Yes and I'm sure he'll soon get married to his little boyfriend right there."

Behind the clear shock in Mark's eyes, he really is wondering where this woman is getting all her information. He hears the _oohs_ and _ahhs_ from the families as they congratulate him and Donghyuck; he doesn't even want to look at him right now.

"Mark make sure you visit more so that our old friends can see you" is what his mother says next, it clearly translates to _make sure you come and let me show off how successful my children are_ , then she swerves him, "Oh Johnny darling!"

He finally gets to sit down in the lawn chair. "Mark, we're not dating...." Donghyuck leans in to whisper.

"Trust me, she doesn't care." He brushes off his mother's behaviour, it's not like he isn't used to it. 

There's a clash of glass places as they fall to the decorated tile of the patio and an almost visceral yelp follows right after and both their eyes follow the sound in urgency.

They are met with the image of shattered plates and a sparsely bloodied foot. But the most important image was that of Mark's father's hand _red in the blood_ of the meat that he was just about to place on the grill. Donghyuck doesn't understand why it's important but that's all Mark is focused on. 

After he stares, his eyes falter and he looks down, his finger shaking minutely. Donghyuck is watching him and he doesn't even realize it. 

"Mark, are you okay?"

He answers right away, trying to hide his discomfort but its to no use because his body betrays him. His shaking increases and his breathing shallows, chest dipping way too low. 

"Come on, let's go."

In ten minutes, Mark is mostly calm again. His head rests on Donghyuck's chest as the younger boy combs his fingers through his soft hair. It was quiet. 

But neither of their minds were. Mark is embarrassed at himself, not being able to hold up around Donghyuck and letting himself breakdown when he's supposed to be that strong figure as the elder. 

Even though Donghyuck had once denounced his class lessons, his mind is now swirling to key points of each class just trying to understand what exactly triggered Mark like that. He was able to recognize that Mark wasn't as close to his family as one might expect but he really couldn't figure out why.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about my family and me before we got here." Mark is the first to voice just a small fraction of his mind. 

"Mark, don't you remember I was in this same position before? I understand what's like not being proud of your relatives. Don't apologize to me for their shortcomings."

That's the last thing Mark hears before he's lulled to sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When he does wake up, he isn't aware of anything. He doesn't know the time, doesn't know where Donghyuck is and doesn't even remember if he still has to go outside to that stupid barbecue even if he is starving. So, he walks and had walked a good distance in his parents' big house before encountering other people. 

It's Johnny with Donghyuck. 

He hates how he sits there beside them, as the odd one out. He hates how he feels like a killjoy when both of them really are just laughing their asses off together. He hates how in the end he just gets up to leave for some damn food, without ever being properly acknowledged by the other two. 

When he's back and full, they're still together.....even closer than before. There's a persistent nag in his head to throw Johnny off of him, that he just might listen to if things don't change fast. He ignores the words Johnny said to him this morning in the kitchen, " _you gotta try a little harder than that_ ", like he ignores everything his family has to say. 

"We need to go" he says out of nowhere, nearing Johnny and Donghyuck "It's getting late; we have to leave."

So they leave for the airport.

++

All is well, in his mind, as Donghyuck hums his favourite songs with his cheek smushed right on Mark's shoulder.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can anyone guess why mark reacted like that??


	15. II.XV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm....some explicit scenes ig....

They arrived at the resort at midnight, stumbling in on little sleep and hazy eyes; they retired to their separate rooms in the singular hotel suite and slept.

They started their day around noon. Drunk on sleep and each other's presence, they made their way to the pool, just to rest for the first day. The stress, the anxiety and the annoyance from the day before dissipating from their minds as they sat with their feet dipped in the lukewarm water, sipping on colas and gulping down quick meals.

Today is a different day and they both feel it. Donghyuck spots many couples at the resort, maybe more than one would usually see; it makes the air odd for some reason. It makes him look at Mark differently.

It's not long before they're both waddling around in the water and can no longer deny the force pulling them together. They're playing, splashing each other with the pool water, holding each other at the waist, clinging onto whatever they can.

So neither of them are surprised when Donghyuck ends up trapped between the uncomfortably short pool wall and the firm muscles of Mark's body. Donghyuck doesn't remember Mark being this sturdy, but it's nice to feel so he's not complaining.

Mark is on Donghyuck's lips in a second, like butter, his fingertips rubbing at the sink in Donghyuck's waist, his thigh nested between Donghyuck's legs.

They start out tender, comfortable and content. Then Donghyuck's arms find rest around Mark's neck, draws him unimaginably closer and it grows hot from there.

Mark is too hot but he can't stop now, not when they've already begun.

The water around them is still, even as Mark draws south, attaching his mouth to the younger man's clavicle. When Donghyuck starts letting out shallow, breathy moans and the tension starts building in his lower stomach, he finally hears the _woo-ahs_.

Both men are completely unaware of the eyes they'd begun to draw, are quickly hit with reality and pull away shyly. Mark can't help but to peck at Donhyuck's nose as his face and ears flood red.

They climb out of the pool and return to their suite, hand in hand.

++

"Thank you for meeting my parents even though I wanted to take you here without doing that....." Mark deadpans. He snuggles more into the comfort of his pillows, laid down, with lazy eyes laced on Donghyuck's figure. Donghyuck sat on the edge of Mark's bed, feet up and clad in his night clothes. "None of it was fun either and it took out of our days here."

"Mark, stop apologizing. I already said it's fine."

"Of course, you wouldn't mind because you like Johnny." Mark doesn't even know if he meant to say that or not, but it's out and he doesn't even think to take it back.

Donghyuck giggles. Yes, the adorable giggles that we all know and love. It takes him a while to calm down before he can get out, "By any chance are you jealous, Mark Lee?" He can't bring himself to not laugh again, the face Mark makes is priceless, knocking him over further into the bed. "Obviously, I like Johnny. He's really tall and reallllyyyy hot."

Mark doesn't even answer. _Curse his average height_.

"Are you getting shy, baby?" Donghyuck jumps at the opportunity to squish Mark's cheeks. The crimson spotted on the tip of his ears first, quickly spread over his fair skin.

"No, I'm not." It comes with a pout.

_Who would believe him?_

"I don't think I believe you, cutie." He can't resist the nickname purging from his tongue, he has Mark red in the face, wearing a pout and folding under his touch, _who would be able to resist?_ "I thought you'd call us out a lot faster but then again, you did make us leave early for no reason."

Donghyuck couldn't be saying what Mark thought he was saying. "Come again?"

"Johnny told me to do all that, I mean it wasn't that hard but still......he told me to," Donghyuck's smiling "To make you jealous. I guess it didn't work as well as I thought it would." He says, then there's silence.

But Donghyuck corrects himself afterwards, "As much as _he_ thought it would. I didn't think it would work at all." Then, in the followed silence, Donghyuck is grasping at the sheets lightly to make use of his hands. It's only slightly awkward. 

Mark only feels like he's been made a fool of. But fuck it, Johnny isn't here, his parents aren't here but Donghyuck is, and he will make use of it.

Donghyuck speaks.

"I have three things on my mind, Mr. Lee and you're the only one that can answer them."

"Shoot."

"One, I'm not asking a question but I notice you don't like your father that much. I know you don't like your mother but the dislike for your dad is different." He pauses, gauging Mark's reaction. "You don't have to tell me anything, I just want to let you that I am here if you wanna talk."

"I appreciate that and I will tell you when the time is right.......it's not me....I just don't think I should tell you now." He is able to reason and Donghyuck nods. He understands. "And the second thing?" Mark asks in innocence.

"Two, why did you book us a hotel suite at couple's resort, Mark Lee?" Donghyuck had his suspicions but a quick google search gave him the answer.

Mark doesn't answer but the red from before floods his face. He doesn't exactly know why he didn't expect Donghyuck to realize.....and he never really planned anything either....he just prepared in case.

Donghyuck, however, isn't red in face but has a small smile etched on his features. It makes him look calm.

He makes a point to speak again, "Why did you get separate beds for us? Are u trying to tell me something?" His voice is sultry and he starts climbing his fingers up mark's arm. "Why do you bring me to a couple's resort and then get us separate rooms? All the literary classes I've taken couldn't help me analyze this one." Donghyuck is no longer on the edge of the bed, he's closer to the centre and a lot closer to Mark than he was before. His lone palm resting on Mark's shoulder after climbing itself there.

Mark is flustered by the questions and his face burns for being caught but he still pushes to ask, "By any chance, are you horny right now, Donghyuck?"

"I asked you questions first."

"Ok, do you want to stay here for the night? Will that answer your question?" Mark half concedes. 

The answer is no. It really won't. That won't give him the security, it won't erase his years of insecurity but Donghyuck is too overtaken by feeling. He's too gone from the lust that clouds his mind, the attraction he feels for Mark, the inexorable yearning in his chest.

He wants.

"I thought you'd never ask." Donghyuck allows himself to leap in Mark's arms, his mind fogged and unthinking. It's the first time he's blind in his progressions, taking steps without great prudence.

Mark accepts him immediately and their lips are slotted together in an instant. It feels magical, fated, but the voice in Donghyuck's head reminds him that _it's not real, that it won't last_.

"What do you want from me, baby?" Mark questions. 

"I want you to fuck me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


His mind clouds once more, he's overtaken with doubt. He's stripped of his clothes and lying in his bare glory under Mark's gaze and he's never felt more self conscious. His eyes are shaky as he tries to meet Mark's eyes, that aren't nearly as disturbed but still display some nervousness.

It's quiet.

However, Mark speaks, "You're not a virgin, are you?" He reaches for the lubricant that he'd so precariously packed.

He tries, he really does try to answer but Donghyuck's voice box fails him so he settles for nodding.

Mark lets out a hesitant chuckle, "I'm not sure if that's a yes or no." He has an idea that he's not, but he wishes he was Donghyuck's first.

"I'm not." His face burns, his hole stretches as Mark presses his index finger in, he gasps. "I lost it earlier this year but I haven't done anything since then."

"Did you love the person?" Mark is curious to know, hoping it's not so. He knows it's greedy but he wants to be all of Donghyuck's firsts so that he can be his only.

"No, I just didn't want to be left behind." He struggles to get that sentence out due to the stretch of his walls and the building of desire in his lower stomach. The bold front of desire has left him though, the same one that asked to be fucked just minutes before; now he just buries sounds in his throat, wishing that Mark would hurry the hell up and fuck him already.

Once Mark is done prepping the younger man, he places a small pillow under his hips. "Please tell me if you like it. I'm probably more nervous than you." He's lines up to Donghyuck's heat, his hand shaking as he grips his cock. He takes one deep breath, rolling on the condom and lathering it in lube. Then, he's pressing in and immediately, his cock discovers bliss. "Fuck. You take me in so well." He presses a wet kiss to Donghyuck's nose, to which Donghyuck's head tips back even more into the sheets beneath him.

He's panting. Mark bottoms out, giving Donghyuck time to think. "No way you could be more nervous than me."

He pulls out to his tip, before using a quick snap of his hips to pistol himself back in. "I'm usually a bottom, I don't really know what I'm doing." While Mark used to bring girls to his house, he went to guys' houses to get dicked down there instead but Donghyuck didn't need to know that yet.

"You're doing great so far." Mark discovers his pace, finds his speed, finds the rhythm that has Donghyuck mewling and his encouraging words turned to distant and breathy pleas. "Fuck..mmm...please, more give m....more."

Donghyuck knows, without a doubt that he shouldn't be asking for more. This is already more than he's worthy of and he's already too inexperienced but fuck, he can't help it if he wants Mark as much as he does, no matter if it will only die away.

"More of what? What do want sweetheart?" Mark is sure, Mark is worried. How can he make this the most pleasurable experience for Donghyuck? He's not sure he knows how to do that. "I need you to tell me what you want."

"Fuck me faster and harder." Mark is obeying in a second, shifting in position to secure Donghyuck's legs around in his waist to be able to propel his lower body right where Donghyuck needed it the most. "Nooo..." he cries faintly when Mark is away for too long.

Mark follows Donghyuck's cries, slowing his speed. "I want you to hold me and kiss me."

Mark repositions again, now so that he is barely an inch away from Donghyuck, their bare chests touching, their noses rubbing, only a pouts distance. Their lips meet as Mark torques his hips, handling Donghyuck's thighs with care.

It's noisy.

It's filled with wet, heavy, breathless sounds. They're groaning into each other as the pleasure just becomes way too much. It's bliss personified.

"Ahhh fuck." Mark pulls away to shout, his sweat drips from his face to Donghyuck's chests as he looks down to watch their skin meet, watch himself disappear into Donghyuck's ass, feel himself fall apart. "Shiittt." He's moved to curse again.

"Baby, I'm close." He wraps his arms around Donghyuck's head, to bring it closer and they kiss again.

"Me too."

The sexual attraction is there. It's undeniable and overflowing. It's all just a bit too much.

"Ready?" Mark grunts into Donghyuck's mouth. He nods greedily. It would be adorable if the lens of lust hadn't completely overridden Mark's mind; instead it's greedy and way too sinful. 

"3"

"2"

"1"

They come undone together. Donghyuck's seed catching in between them at how close their bodies were while Mark's fills the condom to the brim, some spilling over unto his fingers when he pulls it off. That's the most he's ever come.

Donghyuck sees the overflown come resting on Mark's fingers and before he knows it, has brought them to his lips, sucking them clean.

Mark is brought to say. "You know, you're so much more dangerous than you look." 


	16. II.XVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so sexual content again and I reviewed everything except that part so I'm truly sorry for any errors.

It hasn't been the same since that night....

The days on the trip are filled with more tentative looks and apprehensive glances, more red cheeks and nervous giggles but it's cute. As they walked on the beach, hand-in-hand, dusty pink complexions, they look like a new couple. A pair madly in love to the point where they can't even look at each other for too long due to the type of reaction that ensues. It's cute from the outside. 

The days are also filled with more confrontations, more forms pressed against the walls and odd shapes permeating the skin. The suite reverberates with extra moans and shagged figures, with dry and staining translucent liquid on their skin and clothes. It's sexy indoors.

Their hearts are filled with more worry, more confusion as to what they are and what this weird limbo is. Their minds stuck between the modes of content, greed and anguish. It's frustrating on the inside. 

Especially for Donghyuck. 

He's conflicted the most. Ever since that day he had decided that he and Mark could be a bit more than platonic, it's as if he's been falling down a whirlpool of indecisiveness and uncontrollable situations. He knows he's undeserving of Mark, he knows he's outside of his league. Mark's handsome, rich, dedicated, hard-working and already successful and basically destined for great things. While Donghyuck does great one day and falls behind in his work the other, has trouble controlling his feelings and can very easily fall into a period of complete inactivity because of his emotions. He understands Mark is better by a long shot...

So why does his heart keep wanting him?

Why is it every time Mark looks at him his heart sinks? Why is it impossible for him to reject the advances that will only cause him to fall harder, until he's fallen through three floors and landed splat on his ass?

He only agreed to kisses here and there so why does he feel like he's falling in love? It's all just very dangerous territory.   
  
  


This scene has become so familiar on this trip. Ending the day on Mark's bed, succumbing to warm and soft kisses on his person, has become Donghyuck's new norm. Well, at least his _current_ norm.

Mark panters over his facial features, planting sweet kisses over his roommate's cheeks. "Donghyuckie" Mark places his hand at Donghyuck's waist to secure himself. Donghyuck's eyes open at his name, but not fully, his lids still heavy with sleep. "Why are you avoiding having sex with me?" There's a pout to his tone and it would be _oh so cute_ if it didn't scare the shit out of Donghyuck. 

His eyes open fully at that.

"I want to have sex with you, every day if I can." Mark reveals to a wide-eyed Donghyuck.   
  
  
  
  


"I want you to fuck me.....please." Mark pleads. Donghyuck is stunned. His mouth left ajar, without sound, without words.

"Say something, Donghyuck. Please." Mark uses his position advantage to straddle Hyuck's waist, lacing his arms behind the boy's neck, facing him head on.

"Markkk." Donghyuck's voice comes off really whiny. He allows his head to fall backwards as far as it can go, so that he can groan properly. It leaves a shy smile on Mark's face. "You're so hard to resist." He admits, holding his head down. He's quiet. It's as though he's accepting it, reflecting on it, learning to digest such information for himself. Because it's true, for Donghyuck, Mark is irresistible.

"So, does that mean you'll fuck me?" Mark asks again, trying to peer up at the folding boy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He wants to, no doubt about it. But that doesn't stop his hands from trembling as he climbs from his shorts. As much as Donghyuck is inexperienced, he can't deny that ever since finding out Mark is usually a bottom only a couple of days before, he's had countless fantasies of the man pressed beneath him, at his own mercy. The power of turning Mark to bare putty is desirable, an itch away, scratching at his conscience and his dick. 

This is when he gives up, this is when he realizes that although he's not all that. He can't resist Mark Lee and he'll keep going until Mark doesn't want him anymore. 

Unsurprisingly, things are a lot easier when Donghyuck decides to let the fuck go. He stops trying to fight his attraction and instead, lays with it. 

"I want to suck you off." Donghyuck's voice is clear, not without waver but impressive for someone falling apart by the seams internally. 

Mark can't appear unaffected. His head hangs low as he collects himself, ridding himself of his clothes and settling onto the bed. "Fuck....ok. I didn't expect that.....yeah sure."

The air doesn't feel as tense as the first time, seeing as they had been here before but blowjobs are uncharted territory. It can't but feel unfamiliar. 

Donghyuck lies between the spread of Mark's legs, using his right arm to push Mark's back onto the bed. He doesn't know what he's doing. He has never given a blowjob and only received it once. So he holds onto the base of Mark's dick meekly, barely grasping at the skin, yet Mark gasps. Donghyuck doesn't know if Mark is just being nice but it's a nice confidence booster regardless. It takes a few seconds....or minutes of him inspecting Mark Lee's dick to finally grasp at it harder before taking it all at once. Mark lurches, that is not what he had expected. "O-oh ffuu-cuckk" He draws out, his hips bucking without warning. His cock head knocks at the back of Donghyuck's throat. 

Donghyuck pulls off at the sensation, recognizing that he jumped the gun way too quickly; he wasn't ready for all that. He looks to apologize for being so incompetent and wasting Mark's time but is met with twinkling eyes and a soft smile. The small smile contorts an appropriate chuckle, as he ruffles Donghyuck's hair. "Take your time." He instructs. "I'll love anything"

His shoulders relax before his mind can fill with self-deprecating messages and he handles Mark's base again. This time he works up a simple process bobbing about midway and using his hand to pump the rest. This is when Donghyuck learns that Mark is a noisy bottom. His sounds are unrestrained and pure sin concocted in human form. It does wonders for Donghyuck's cock that hangs unattended at his leg, it stiffens at only dirty moans and the minute friction of the bed sheet against his bare cock. 

Once he gets the hang of it, he goes up another notch, only doing what feels most natural. His hand leaves Mark's dick and they plant themselves on his thighs, as he attempts to take the majority of Mark's length. He allows his mouth to salivate before sinking down, relaxing his throat, swirling his tongue all around before hallowing his mouth and sucking hard on the upstroke. This causes Mark to react the most, his voice is shrill as his thighs and stomach contract immensely. So, Donghyuck continues mercilessly. 

He speeds up and then slows down, just before speeding again; relishing in the idea of having full control. 

His chin and Mark's hips are wet with spit, his mouth is uncomfortable from being open so long and his arms are starting to ache from holding himself up but the mewls that pique right at Donghyuck's dick make every discomfort completely worth it. 

It's not too long before Mark is vouching for Donghyuck to get off, practically begging. "Off...please...I can't take...fuckk"

When Donghyuck detaches, half of his face is covered in spit and he's sure his breath smells like dick but he's content; happy even. It's apparent in the small smile he throws Mark's way before they attack each other's lips. 

They exchange spit, in a severe clash of teeth over tongue. The air between them is hot and humid and reeks of pure sex, desire and want. "Can you fuck me now, pleasee?" Mark is a pliant, whiny bottom; Donghyuck's dick twitches in reaction.

"Yeah.." Donghyuck's voice is shaky. This is his third time having sex, his second time with Mark and his first time being a top. The boy is set up for disaster.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mark helps him to lube up and roll on the condom as they kiss further into the bed. Donghyuck pulls away once his heart starts to slow down and familiarize itself with the concept of topping. "How do you want me to take you? What do you like?"

That's enough to have Mark moaning into his ear and his dick twitching underneath him. "I like you." He responds, after having found his bearings. 

Donghyuck feels his cheeks deepen in colour, as if they weren't already butt ass naked and about to fuck. Mark doesn't dwell on Donghyuck's sudden shy disposition and instead, rolls himself over under Donghyuck and pushing himself onto his knees and elbows. "I want it like this." He pushes his face into the bed pillows, letting out a frustrated groan. "Please hurry...I want you inside of me so bad."

Seeing Mark, ass up, vulnerable, literally waiting for his cock sends a surge through his body that is beyond explainable. It has him letting out his own horny groan without even realizing it. That's how he decides he's ready, he wants it and his body surely does too. 

He runs his index finger up Mark's ass, albeit awkward, and without much teasing; just straight to Mark's ass hole. Mark pushes back onto the finger hungrily, even though it only rests on the flesh of his ass. He groans out, "I already fingered myself, _please Hyuck pleasee_."

Mark was out to kill him. 

He whispers without noticing, "Oh you did, princess?"

Mark mewls. "Yes, I want you to fuck me so much that I fingered myself everyday thinking about your cock." Mark's brain is mush, he doesn't know what he's saying, it may not even be true but all that's on his mind is his angry cock head staring back at him and his empty ass hole. 

"Do you like when I call you princess?" It's shy. He lines up with Mark's ass despite his sheepish voice. 

"Yes, I love it so much. Can you please-" His words are cut off by a scream as Donghyuck slams into his ass. 

Donghyuck feels like a new person. Just like he felt a new person when losing his virginity; he loves even more though. Maybe because it's Mark. 

Donghyuck busies his hand at Mark's waist, quickly establishing a fast pace -they're both way beyond teasing and taking it slow at this point- and pistoning his hips into Mark's heat. The sounds -oh the glorious sounds- Mark Lee emits fills the room as they go at it. Mark's high pitched screeches and nail sounds as he grips at the bed sheets, mix with the low pants that fall from Donghyuck's lips despite the teeth that he sinks into his bottom lip.

It's all too much for them. 

Mark feels the the ball in his lower stomach grow and senses his prostate harden as he buries his face in the pillows in attempt to spare the suite's neighbours the details of their trip.

Donghyuck's dick is on fire. He's never felt such concentration of pleasure in one place before and if he doesn't slow down soon, doesn't calm himself down, he won't be lasting for much longer. 

Mark feels the extent of Donghyuck's girth as it runs against his walls, stretching him apart and filling him up. A gust of air expels from Mark's mouth as Donghyuck grazes right pass his prostate, almost completely missing but just enough to get a taste, a taste of how eye twitching it would feel like when he finally slams in. 

Mark mind clouds in lust as the pleasure he feels rises and steadies. He's enamoured, taken over with a love in sex that he's never felt. It's obvious from Donghyuck's strokes and clumsy thrusts that he isn't experienced so why does it feel so fucking good?

He stutters out into the pillow, even then Donghyuck doesn't let up. "I wanna r- want to- you. I --nna ride youuu."

Donghyuck pulls out immediately, suddenly anxious at the request. He's never been in this position as either the top or bottom. Mark senses his hesitation, "Look...even though I don't really want to, I'll stop if you don't want to go any further but if you do, just relax, baby. You're doing great." Mark reassures, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He then pushes Donghyuck onto the bed, taking his seat on his lap.

"So you wanna do this?" Mark wiggles his eyebrows and his waist. He gets a pity chuckle from Donghyuck, that's all Mark needs to proceed but not before rolling his eyes at Donghyuck's terrible reaction. He guides Donghyuck's hands to his hips. "Just don't let go. Trust me, I'll need someone holding me."

Donghyuck envies Mark for knowing so much about himself sexually, and being so full of confidence in his ministrations. Donghyuck hates that so many people have had the pleasure of experiencing Mark before him...but at least he has him now and the person after him will be jealous too.

Mark lifts himself slightly, holding tightly at Donghyuck's base before sinking right onto Donghyuck's cock. Both their mouths hang open and eyes screwed shut at the process until Mark is sitting right on the younger boy's lap, enveloping every single fold and crease of his cock. "Hyuck, you're so big in me." Mark leans down to connect their lips, remembering Donghyuck likes people close. 

"And you're so tight princess." Donghyuck bucks forward unintentionally. He's overwhelmed by the feeling. His dick has never felt so alive. 

Mark groans into the kiss, cuddling into the heat Donghyuck gave off. They started, Mark winding his hips as Donghyuck meets him gracefully, almost skilfully; a nice fusion of harsh and completely composed. He doesn't know how he does it, but it's natural with Mark, a rhythm isn't hard to find and hardly difficult to maintain. 

It quickly builds up to how they were before switching positions, panting and falling apart. Mark reaches between them to hold his cock, the poor neglected organ. He's reaching his end, he can feel it. "Fucckk, Donghyuck, I'm so close." 

"Touch yourself, princess. Faster so I can see you." As Mark's hand speeds and Donghyuck's cock starts hitting right onto Mark's prostate, he begins to crumble. He's on the cusp of falling apart, not able to hold on anymore. The promise of bliss is just in reach.

He starts thinking up a storm in the seconds leading to his climax, maybe it's the heights of pleasure fogging his mind but he only sees good things in store for them both.


	17. III.XVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⅠⅠⅠ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unto III dun dun dun

_August_

The worries have dissipated, but frankly, only because Donghyuck has pushed them back in hopes that he can just enjoy this -whatever this is- before it's inevitably taken away from him; before Mark comes to his senses. 

Things have changed....obviously they've both dicked each other down on a one week summer vacation. A lot has changed and they're both just trying to keep up with where their feelings bring them. Donghyuck is anxious...but I mean, when is he not? He's worried about how attached they'll get during this time before that one event that will finally tear them down occurs. He's waiting, he's waiting and scared. 

But until then, he has Mark. 

Mark and a whole business to run.....and university.

"What's the next step, Captain Mark?" Donghyuck takes some characteristically animated skips to Mark's side as he relaxes on their couch, with his laptop falling from his lap. 

Mark smiles at the added warmth to his person before answering. "Well, we finally have funding, we're registered, planned all the small things too.....so I guess we need to start looking for people to hire."

Donghyuck wraps his arms around Mark's neck, smiling at him as he speaks. Like this, they feel more than friends, more than an oath to late night rendezvous, more than just fuck buddies; it makes Donghyuck uncomfortable but he wants it....he wants it so bad. 

"Ok, Mr. Man." He places a quick peck on his nose before speeding away so that Mark can't see just how nervous it makes him and won't be able to pick up just how much he wants it.   
  
  
  


They dedicate the next few days before the start of their second semester to interviewing a shit storm of -mostly university students who needed to make a quick buck because who else would want the job when Mark wasn't parading his family name on his back- candidates for the positions of being a temporary planner, software designer and social media manager. 

They decided these were the only positions they were offering, at least until they started making some profit and didn't have to do everything themselves. 

They held some pretty normal interviews, some really concerning, some really depressing but some overall promising ones that let them feel excited for their conquest. It allowed them to look forward to this new step and to help them dream over the racks of money they'd -hopefully- be bringing in. Come on, it's a interactive dating help app and business, you could either hit or completely miss. 

++

"Are you planning for us to buy a building, Sir?"

"Why do you keep addressing me so formally?" He whines, moving forward to bite at Donghyuck's bottom lip, before lacing with his lips a chaste kiss for a greeting. 

Donghyuck climbs onto the couch that Mark always seems to be seated on. "Cause it's sexy, now answer my question."

He coaxes the younger man to slide on his lap, gripping at the soft of his thighs. "We could do it here, at home. On the veranda outside." Mark points as if to the outside, but his finger only sees as far as the front door. 

Donghyuck looks in its direction even though he knows the door is closed. "But it's so ugly Mark. We haven't done any decorating at all." He starts whining, accompanying his tone was a wiggle to his hips to which Mark responds with a stilling grip on his waist; a warning to stop moving.

"Fine, let's go." Mark responds verbally. But, Donghyuck is confused. 

Mark maneuvers to lift Donghyuck even though seated and carries him to the front door, then placing him down, just above his outside slippers. With the gasp that leaves his mouth, Donoghyuck feels his dick jump at the display of Mark's strength. He's set down, hot and flustered, pushing his small feet in his sandals. 

"Let's go shopping for your stupid decorations." Mark says with no bite, holding his hand out for Donghyuck to hold. "We can make it look however you want."

++

If Donghyuck has ever felt like a giggly high school student, it's now. To date, this is his first time openly receiving affection from a person other than his mother and best friends - _that he makes a mental note to catch up with soon_. So granted, he's a bit giddy. Who can blame him?

Somehow Mark becomes a comedian to Donghyuck as he lives in his little world, where they're not holding hands because they're business partners on some convoluted road in their personal relationship but they're actually together. They're...boyfriends. 

It's the first time Donghyuck realizes he wants Mark to be his boyfriend.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As Mark pays and they head home together in Mark's car, Donghyuck's head is lost in the clouds. The placement of Mark's hand, planted on his inner thigh does nothing to ease his delusion and to be honest, he doesn't want it to. He's happier there; happier in the land where he deserved the man that he wants. 

When they arrive, Mark makes sure to take hold on Donghyuck's hand once more as they walk towards their home with only the first few bags of new home decorations. 

As they walk closer, it's made clear to them both that they are not the only ones there. Donghyuck swears it's his father shifting around, here to bother him again, to remind him just how much he's shit again. This is until he hears sniffles and they cautiously approach the front door until the sniffling figure shifts and the moonlight kindly illumines his features. 

It's Jeno.

He's crouched with his knees to his chest, his hand roughed over his messy hair. His breathing is heavy. 

Tears streaming down his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are the updates too frequent anyone?


	18. III.XVIII

They gather inside. The focus on Jeno as he wipes at his face uselessly. They've been inside for a while and Jeno has done nothing more than sip on a glass of water and reproduce the liquid from his eyes. 

"Are you ready now?" Donghyuck asks, his hand still brushing up and down his best friend's back. "It's okay if you aren't. I-"

"I like Jaemin." Jeno interrupts. His voice is brittle and sounds like fresh wounds. 

"Jeno....darling....everybody knows, dude. You're not slick." Donghyuck attempts to, what he believes to be, comfort Jeno. 

The red haired boy peers up, red eyes matching his hair in colour. "I- I what?"

"Broooo...we see how you look at him." Donghyuck's tone is on the edge of teasing and it takes a quick slap from Mark to remember that this is a tease-free zone. "We see it, don't we, Mark?" He sends a tight smile and glaring eyes to his roommate. 

"Yeah, I have to admit, Jeno, you're not the most subtle." Mark gives in, patting Jeno twice on the back. 

Mark remembers the first time he met Donghyuck's friends, they all met at a bus stop before a football game and even though Jeno kept dropping hints that he wanted to sit with Jaemin, Hyuck took the seat on the bus beside him instead. He claimed it was his way of getting to know Jaemin better, since they had only met recently. Nevertheless, Jeno spent the bus ride to and from the stadium, sulky and inattentive. 

Mark hadn't picked it up then though; because he, himself, was sulking about not getting to sit beside Donghyuck. 

He only knew when the whole crew had gone out for drinks and they'd all gotten so wasted and practically useless to society yet Jeno made it in his absolute duty, in his drunkenness, to care Jaemin back to sobriety, completely ignoring his other four friends groaning and aching in pain.

When Mark leaves his own memory files, Donghyuck is speaking, "If you have any meaningful interest in him, at least try. And trust me, he can do a lot worse than say 'no'. I've heard much more than 'no', but at least you would've tried so you would've known for sure." Donghyuck's words bounce around in Jeno's brain. "Plus Jaemin likes you too."

Donghyuck hears how easily the words could be applied to him, but he chooses to ignore. 

"That's what I think too. That's why this is so hard." He starts to tear up again, blinking rapidly and trying his best not to make eye contact with either men. "I never knew I liked guys." His tears fall at the admission. 

"Ohh, baby." Donghyuck embraces his friend, patting his back and actually offering comfort this time around. Donghyuck cannot relate, he's never doubted his attraction to men but he can imagine how it would feel if he ever had, so he feels for Jeno. He can imagine how it must feel for what he knows as his safety net to be destroyed, and Donghyuck is very much so accustomed to that feeling. 

It's very easy for Mark to get lost in admiration from Donghyuck as he watches him be gentle, understanding and a rock for his hurting best friend. He only chose the business idea that he did, because it has always been floating around his mind but he's surmising that Donghyuck may have been his fateful find- the key to the success of his idea. He's so lost in his thoughts that he doesn't even notice that he's barely contributed to the conversation. 

The conversation goes by steadily as Donghyuck talks through Jeno's worries with him. He consoles his friend, gives _oh so outdated_ tips on how to confirm Jaemin's mutual feelings, then gasses his friend up enough to give him the needed confidence boost to ask Jaemin out. By the end, Jeno is giggly with dried tears and an appreciative smile and the relaxed body of someone who has just let everything out. Donghyuck feels accomplished, to not onlyhave cheered his friend up but he realize he's not going to be as bad at his new as job as he thought. 

Jeno stands to give his best friend just one more hug before he leaves. This one is the longest, the most meaningful. Jeno feels himself start to grow a bit faint but he doesn't let go; it's not like can, Donghyuck is squeezing the fuck out of him. "I liked your advice, Hyuck. I want you to take it too." He says, finally catching his breath, free from Donghyuck's grasp. 

Then, he's gone.

++

"I guess that was our first customer, then." Donghyuck walks over to the beanbag to flop down beside Mark, immediately wrapping his arms around Mark's waist. 

"Yeah..." It's not as enthusiastic as Donghyuck had expected but he doesn't mention. He feels his eye lids falling too much, in the warm and soft embrace of Mark's hug. But something else was on his mind, he should mention it before he gets too comfortable and doesn't want to say it anymore. 

So, Donghyuck just takes the time to speak. "I'm sorry if what happened today made you a bit uncomfortable. I'm sorry about what Jeno said." Mark is confused. "I'll make sure to stop liking you soon so you don't have to deal with me anymore." He gets it. He realizes Donghyuck is responding to Jeno's words - _I liked your advice, Hyuck. I want you to take it too._ "I know I've said this before but I'm really trying and-"

Mark cuts him off, "You don't get it, do you?" He's almost shouts but refrains. It's exhausting having to justify your crush so many times to your actual crush. "Hyuck, I'm almost in love with you at this point. You haven't given me one reason not to be." He sounds exasperated. 

"Mark..." The first things he utters since rendered still with his mouth hung open. "I-I- I don-"

"You don't believe me? What do I have to do to prove it to you? Donghyuck, I'm doing all of this for you. Yes, I know I wanted to make money too but I wasn't going to start for now. You made me want to start earlier because I wasn't sure if you'd hate me giving you money all the time so I thought a business would be a better idea. And it's been so great, Hyuck. I was so content waking up to your adorable sleep-filled face on our trip and it made me realize how much I'd love- I'd beg to do it again and again for the rest of my life." Mark's voice is progressively lowering in volume. 

Donghyuck's eyes gloss over. "Yes, I admit, at first I did think you were a passing crush but I literally have never had a crush for this long in years. I want to make something of what we have and....I know you do too...." Mark ends in a whisper, albeit uncertain in tone but he looks towards Donghyuck firmly. 

"I, Mark- My." His head falls into his palms in frustration. "You make me not know what to do." _Getting rid of crushes was easier before you, no one even liked me back before._

Mark brings the boy even closer, pulling Donghyuck's leg to rest over his. "I want to kiss you now and for the rest of my life, okay? Will you please let me?"


	19. III.XIX

"You're hired." Mark says to the third and last person for the day. 

The new events planner shakes Mark's hand one more time before moving to leave his office. She swishes her light brown hair daintily before standing confidently. Spinning on her heels, she faces Mark again, "You know, sir. I'm single and-"

"Oh, I have a...." _boyfriend_ , he really really wants to say but she gets the idea before he can finish.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you had a girlfriend. Please don't fire me." She runs off before Mark can correct her. _Why does everyone always assume he's straight?_  
  
  
  


"You know what our new employee asked me??" Mark leaves his office and walks into the kitchen with a swing to his hips. He reaches for his water container to wet his lips while waiting for his roommate to acknowledge him. 

"I heard her, Mark." He says with a sigh, an obvious pout to his lips even though he's not facing Mark. A light swing of the arm allows Mark to give a squeeze to Donghyuck's ass, probing more reactions from the younger man. 

"You're not jealous?" He takes the skinship further, snaking his arms around Donghyuck's waist. His nose in the crook of Donghyuck's neck, the breath from Mark setting Donghyuck's skin a blaze. His attempt to feather kisses on Donghyuck's neck falls short as the boy pulls away with a faint smile to his features and a strained giggle in the air. 

_Of course, I am and a bit worried that you're gonna be off to the next person before I can enjoy you fully._ "Nope." He finally answers. "Not at all."

"You sure?"

"Not even in the slightest."

++

It's nice when Donghyuck gets to hang out with his friends for the first time in a long time. 

They always seem to do the same things though, but that's fine. When university is your full-time job and you're about to add another intense responsibility to the equation, all that you acquire is a cesspool of filthy emotions that can only be numbed by the burn of a cigarette and several litre consumption of any cheap beer you can come by. 

Even in the absence of sobriety, Donghyuck notices how close Jeno and Jaemin stick together, how close their fingers teeter gently on the other's skin that it even sets Donghyuck's skin on fire. He smiles faintly at that, he's glad he could help and even more pleased that Jeno didn't fuck up his chances. 

They sit on the bank of the Han river on blankets, piss drunk under the endless potter of stars in the dark of the sky.

Donghyuck finds he's happy. This is when he's happiest and he really likes that. 

To his immediate right, Mark is lightly snuggled to his side; pretending to come off a lot more intoxicated than he is. Mark is not a light-weight -only Jeno is- and Mark hadn't really had much to drink, or smoke for that matter. 

"Come off of me, you big baby. If you want to snuggle, say it with your chest." Donghyuck jokes, pushing Mark from himself, just a smidge. 

Mark responds petulantly before throwing away the minuscule amounts of machismo he used rarely utilizes with Donghyuck and wraps his arms around Donghyuck's waist, pulling him unimaginably closer. "Alright, I want cuddles."

"No, I prefer Yang Yang cuddles." Donghyuck launches himself onto the relaxed figure of his best friend of many years, startling him just a tad. 

When Donghyuck's around, no one is allowed to five-wheel, because everyone is liable to suffer from Donghyuck snuggles. 

++

Late night emails, along with getting to kiss Mark when he wants, is Donghyuck's new -sorry current-norm. 

Starting a business is tough and the emails that pop up every five seconds from every which way are the reason he can't get sleep at night. 

So, it's entirely normal to receive emails from unknown addresses, companies and individuals who have happened to hear about the Lee family's son, Mark Lee, starting a business and are suddenly interested in being a part of the action. 

In that order, Donghyuck opens emails inattentively at times. _It's always the usual, we heard and now, we're interested. Here's our contact_. 

That's not the case this time. 

An unsuspecting bouquet of flowers being delivered to your house at midnight, with a threat of sorts he'd never seen, from your own father at that. It seems his father would never leave him alone. His father had a years long streak of denying Donghyuck's existence but it seems like in the past six months, he's interacted with his father more than he has his entire life. 

It's too much. 

He hates taking so many breaks and throwing the business off track, Mark off track and his school work off track, but it seems _only death_ could stop his father. 

The bouquet's note read: I assume you've heard about the line "7 days" from the award winning movie "The Ring", well your company has 127 days. And so do you."

Close to tears and resembling a leaf, Donghyuck shows the note to his roommate. "What can we can do now?"

"I don't know, baby." If Donghyuck's eyes weren't transforming into balls of rage and his veins weren't pulsing red hot blood, maybe he'd keen at Mark's term of endearment. 

"I'm so fucking tired of him. Why won't he leave me **the fuck** alone?!" He lashes out, catapulting his right arm right into their rack of mugs and cups, a few clashing to the ground and breaking, leaving his fist bruised and bleeding. 

"Calm down, calm down." Mark immediately holds the man like a volatile child, wrapping Donghyuck's arms around his waist, disregarding the wet of his blood matting in his top. "I'll make sure nothing happens, okay? The truth will come out in due time."

If Donghyuck was up to it and not on the verge of tearing out his insides in a fit of rage and sadness, he would take the time to ask Mark _what the fuck_ that meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 127 days wasn't even planned. hehe. I actually calculated the days and that's what I got. 
> 
> do u like mad dog? i was listening to mad dog when i wrote this that's why im asking


	20. IV.XX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ⅳ

_September_

Mark kept true to his word. As much as was physically possible, Mark made sure nothing happened to Donghyuck or their company. 

Don't tell Mark I told you this, but he definitely regarded Donghyuck over their company, and anything could happen to that idea in the works, but _ **absolutely**_ no one was going to harm his baby. 

++

It's in Donghyuck's nature to care and make sure everyone around him feels loved and accepted, so when Mark said he wasn't visiting home for Chuseok like every other Korean national at the University of Korea, it was a given that Mark would be going back home for the holiday celebration with him, as if Mark was family. 

As expected, it doesn't take much to convince Mark. 

Not only will he use any opportunity to spend time with Donghyuck but he just doesn't like celebrating with his biological family. They are not the type of people Mark wants to spend the holidays with, the kind that invite other socialite families merely to engage in bragging rights on behalf of their children in lieu of actually enjoying friendly company, the kind that buy the most extravagant presents that their undeserving and lazy offspring could already afford themselves by age twelve and the kind that use their privilege to further boost them in life and get away the most heinous acts simply because they have _blood money_. 

He hasn't been to his parent's home since he left for university and he had only went back for Donghyuck's sake and he wasn't planning to return so Donghyuck's invite was a gate opening to heaven in his eye's because there's no way he only could recreate some good ole Chuseok food. 

In Donghyuck's great act of benevolence, he was oblivious to the extent of his fragility in self-esteem and just how easily he could feel inferior to his peers. It seems useless, but he can't help but to remember the great style and luxury in which they were escorted to Mark's family home and compare this to the drab of Mark's high-end vehicle and their previously burly, now tattered suitcases and the acquiring of food from the street corners. 

As expected, Mark doesn't even seem to muse the differences in the way Donghyuck does. 

Mark only sways his head in beat of that Day6 song he's always listening to -Donghyuck forgets the name. His hand, the one not occupied on the steering wheel, rests gently on Donghyuck's inner thigh while a ghost smile lives on his features. 

The song ends and Mark turns the music down, using the time to start up a conversation with the younger man. The smile increases as he glances at Donghyuck, his faint dimples popping out as he can't keep a giggle from escaping his body. He continues to speak and it's static in Donghyuck's ears, the low-turned music forms radio silence yet the bells in his heart, pounds on his ear drums. 

This is the beginning for Donghyuck. 

He just realizes that Mark likes him and Mark couldn't care less about anything else regarding the boy, like money, social status and will do absolutely anything to make him happy. 

To be honest, he has no idea what Mark is saying. 

On the road, in the car, in nothing but a simple top and short shorts, Donghyuck realizes he's in love with Mark Lee -but he doesn't know how to handle that. 

Fuck.

++

The sky is dark and the air cooler than before by the hour that the arrive at Donghyuck's old home. His mother and sisters at the door to meet him, right before his sisters are shooed to sleep, as it was way too late. 

Donghyuck leads the rich boy to his room, "Well, at your house, there was a choice to share rooms but here.....this is the last room or you sleep on the couch." It's not as playful as he hoped it would come off and instead, he just sounds ashamed. Donghyuck prays Mark doesn't mention it; he doesn't. 

"Well, it's a good thing I wanted to room with you then."

They unpack in silence. 

"I'll stay here, I'm tired." Mark says in response to Donghyuck's invitation to spend some time outside of his room before bed, while laying down on the floor mat, pulling the sheet over his body. 

"Alrightie, I'll be out until later." He stands at the door, almost awkward, wondering what was the deal with the tense feeling between them and just how can return to their normal fluidity. 

"Do you want a kiss?"

"Out of nowhere?" Mark can't suppress his laugh but he nods anyway, gesturing to his lips and Donghyuck falls onto the mat just to meet him halfway. 

He stays a little longer than necessary and the kiss becomes a bit more passionate than expected and Donghyuck leaves the room with his heart beating a lot faster and his cheeks a lot more pink than before. _Baby, is it me or are you doing something to me?_

Donghyuck makes a bee line to the kitchen from his room, trying to guess the food his mother has at home before opening the fridge. 

_Psstt_ , he hears, his fingertips padded on the handle, whipping his head to the sound. He sees his mom, shaking a glass bottle of makgeolli in her hand with a quirk to her eyebrows. 

So, he follows after her and they end up on a patio of sorts. On the outside, under the quick wind in the otherwise dead of the night with a glass of makgeolli in both their hands. 

He feels comfortable here, in his hometown with his mother and sisters, under the tenderness of the night and the caress of the breeze. He feels spoiled....and he likes it. 

"Hey baby, how've you been? Have you been managing to fund stuff, remember how you rejected my help?" His mother jokes.

"Yeah...I can pay just fine, Mom. Honestly, school isn't that bad. I'm a bit overwhelmed at times but I have Yang Yang and Jeno, you know....they keep me sane..." Donghyuck answers, releases pent up energy with his response. 

She takes the context of the talk and Donghyuck's vulnerable posture to cup his cheeks and brush at his hair -something he wouldn't allow her to do otherwise. "Any new friends? You know....the fella that ended up at my house for a _family_ holiday..." She hints to the boy that Donghyuck suspects is already asleep.

"He's a friend." It's a rushed answer, spat out right after he takes a long drag of the makgeolli and a great opportunity to stall. His head hides as he peeks into the cup, cheeks deepening in colour. 

"A friend that is in love with you?" She states the obvious, as if to clarify that mothers do, in fact, know best. 

"Nooooo", he finds himself whining, suddenly overly-interested with the contents floating around in his cup. His nerves light a fire and he's suddenly hyper-aware of the fibre of the wooden cup ever so slightly scratching at his fingers, the straw of the outside mat he rests on, the stilling breeze coddles him, comforts him, lets him know it's okay, it's okay to open up. "I...I don't know, maybe, I'm not sure...probably just for now"

He lets his insecurities run free, dissipating in the wind and taking home in his mother's all knowing ears. 

"I think he likes you, baby. He reminds me off your dad when we first met." He tries not to stiffen at the mention of his father -the bouquet acquainted with a time warning fresh in his mind- and instead listen, reflect on what his mother has to say. "He was willing to do every single thing for you, looked at you like you're his world, laughed awkwardly with you, even when you were being snappy." She gives him a light slap at that. "I think he likes you a lot, Donghyuck. And I think you like him a lot too.....or maybe you just like his attention but there's something you're holding back...." He fights back tears at her words, at how easily she was able to read his heart. Granted, she was sole parent figure; she knew everything about him. 

"Just lighten up, son. You don't have to try if you don't actually like him but don't hold back on something your heart is yearning for. Just go for it."

Then in an exchange well overdue, they hug.

Donghyuck returns to his room with a stuffy nose, a relaxed figure and an overactive mind. 

He's surprised to see that Mark is awake and is quick to ensure that no tears have fallen from his eyes, wiping at his cheeks. He observes Mark's form, he gives off a tense and pensive disposition -where as Donghyuck is almost the complete opposite. Donghyuck spots it easily because he's well familiar. 

He seems as if he never even slept, just awake thinking. 

He can't believe how raw his voice sounds, how the few words hold such conviction. "Hey Mark, can we talk?"

Surprisingly, Mark's voice isn't tense, it's relaxed and comforting -could've coaxed Donghyuck to sleep in a different context. He envies that about Mark. "About what?" 

"Us."


	21. IV.XXI

With a burdened heart, he kneels onto the sleeping mat. Apprehensively, he raises his palm to cup Mark's right cheek and keens at the manner in which Mark, both figuratively and literally, melts into his hand. His heart cries out, he likes Mark and he likes Mark a whole fucking lot. He's willing to try with Mark, no matter what will happen, he's trusting Mark to not break his heart. He hopes he's making the right fucking decision. 

"Mark..." It's weak and very unstable, cracking at one point. His heart is breaking. "Please kiss me."

And he doesn't wait a second. 

Mark desires to answer to Donghyuck's every beck and call. It's natural, as usual. Their kisses are always amazing but there's something in Donghyuck; it feels as if he's pouring every last bit of him into Mark, as if to say "all or nothing". 

Donghyuck needed that, needed to do something to ground himself...now, now he's ready. "I- Mark, I really really really like you and I know this is going to be really lame because I didn't think of this before but I just wanted to tell you." Donghyuck has to restrain himself as Mark watches him with stars in his eyes, as if Donghyuck hung the moon, parted the seas -he admits his mother's victory. "I know you told me that you're just waiting on me at this point......so yeah, I would be okay if, you know- if we did," His cheeks burn, his throat itches, his hand is drawn to his neck, his eyes want to act if this isn't happening right now; he clears his throat, "I'm saying I would be okay if we went further than whatever we are right now."

It's true, Donghyuck has no idea what they are right now. Friends with benefits would probably describe it best, but for both of them, there has always been some feelings behind their tender kisses and ministrations and, even their sex.

"Come 'ere." is all Mark's says before he's dragging Donghyuck by his shirt -stretching it in the process- and crashing their lips together again. More urgency present than before but the same passion, the same passion that has always been there for them. 

When they separate for air, faces still way too close, Mark confesses, "I decided it was best to be patient but fuckk...I've wanted this so bad and for so long. You're just one tough cookie." And they're melting together again. 

Donghyuck grabs at Mark's cheeks, breathing heavily through his nose as Mark drags his body on top of his, forcing them to share heat in the cool of the country home. The kisses escalate and to both party's surprise, Donghyuck's top is stripped off, exposing his harshly rising chest and the golden skin that still illuminates under the moonlight, in the dark of Donghyuck's room. 

Mark attacks him, now above him, nipping at his neck and collar bones, soliciting moans and hisses from his _boyfriend_ as he meticulously causes their clothed members to meet. "You're so good to me, baby...under me like it's your job." Donghyuck mewls at that and he knows Mark felt his dick jump. 

However the action only brings him back to reality where a wave of embarrassment hits. "Mark." His voice is rushed and hushed, still trying to make it known that he is not moaning from pleasure. "Mark, my house is very small...if we do anything my sisters will hear. Even worse, my mom." He now hides his face in his palms.

Mark visibly deflates. 

"Don't worry, boyfriend, we can do everything and more when we get home." Donghyuck proposes, to which Mark is obviously excited and he gives a quick dork smile before moving to lay down next to his boyfriend. 

Donghyuck forces the voices in his head into submission as Mark kisses him for the last time that night. 


	22. IV.XXII

Donghyuck's first official day as Mark Lee's boyfriend goes a little something like this....

In the haze and glory of the early morning, the pair announce to Donghyuck's family that they are now a couple and just to prove it, they're forced to kiss by Donghyuck's younger sisters....right there in front of them and their mother and then for several other times throughout the day. He'd get irritated but he loved see his sisters smile and snicker among themselves, even if in this situation, he was the focus of their taunts. 

They have a completely traditional breakfast in honour of Chuseok, with a handful of random games from their childhood. His mother turned the wheels in her matured brain to recall many stories from her younger days, some happy, some sad, but all with a lesson attached -of course, what are parents for. It's been a while since Donghyuck has been able to feel like this. His bond and happiness with friends is amazing and by no means replaceable, but so is this...just in a completely different way. Donghyuck wouldn't trade the five people he spent his morning with his stomach in knots from laughing for far too long over the simplest things with, for the world. 

Donghyuck's sister convinces Mark that their bathroom is haunted and Donghyuck spends the next two hours trying to reassure his boyfriend that that is simply not the case and his sisters cannot be trusted. It almost doesn't work, but Mark can't hold his pee. 

They scan through a ton of family photos -ones where Donghyuck had taken the liberty of cutting or scraping the figure of his father out- without even mentioning the fact that there is something very faulty about every single one of them. 

It continues with Mark acting nervous and his family acting very suspicious, extended to many paused conversations when he steps from behind the corner - well that's suspicious. 

Then finally, his youngest sister tricking him to come outside to come save her from the monster who was trying to give her a hug -now that Donghyuck replays the cry for help, it makes absolutely no sense-, which landed him here, in front of Mark and a cascade of flower petals and a makeshift restaurant scene. 

_Wow_ Is the only words that come to mind. Donghyuck's backyard has transformed into a candle-lit, well groomed space with the recurring colours of red and white appearing in flowers, banners and strings from the trees. Donghyuck takes his time to breathe it all in, basking in the scenery brings water to his eyes. "You did this for me?"

All Mark responds with is a smile. His limbs nimble in shifting the bouquet he held, to make space for Donghyuck's hand as well, in order to lead them both to the table. 

They're seated across from each other, making use of their ability to smile at each other with genuine eyes and meaning in their hearts in lieu of their trained linguistic skills. Donghyuck feels his heart swell. "Thank you." he whispers, reaching for Mark's hand to feather a peck on his knuckles. 

Then, his mother appears from the house, black skirt with an apron settled on her waist and balancing a tray in her hands. She unloads the food and their side dishes in silence as Donghyuck can't help but stare up at her in admiration. _His hero_. She knew and helped Mark plan, because Donghyuck knows, there's no way Mark cooked this all himself. 

"If you need anything, just give me a shout but I want to leave you two men alone," She doesn't do a good job of supporting her statement when she grabs Donghyuck's cheeks into her hands and shakes them about but she leaves nonetheless. 

"I didn't know you were gonna man up and confess to me while we were here, so I was gonna man up and ask you on a date first." Mark chuckles and it's undoubtedly apparent to Donghyuck that the man in front of him is very nervous. 

"Don't be nervous, cutie." Donghyuck mirrors his mother's actions from only a few minutes before on Mark's cheeks. "It's just me."

"That's the thing. It's you and you're sitting in front of me all beautiful and I don't really know what to do with myself." Mark's face burns, he's flushed from the tip of his ears to the tips of his fingers, his hands shaking as they grip the chopsticks. 

Donghyuck is taken a back, rendered into speechlessness if we're being quite honest. Mark has never been quiet about his feelings or attraction to Donghyuck but has it ever felt like this before? Has he ever really believed it before? Has Mark ever blushed from head to toe in admission? Has he ever felt this much affection?

He hasn't.

But, now he has, with Mark and only from Mark. 

He clears his throat, gripping his own chopsticks before stuffing his mouth with the biggest piece of meat he could find. "Did I make you shy now?" Mark is now the one smiling, still eating as he eyes his boyfriend -the word now overused in only a day as the pair had just been too enthusiastic to make us of it, as the time had been well overdue. 

Donghyuck doesn't answer, only gulping down his food and filling his face once again, red dotted over his features. 

Their conversation manages to flow smoothly from there, consisting of mainly good and lasting memories from their childhood. Donghyuck talked mainly of his mother, siblings, Jeno and Yang Yang and two other friends that happened to move from Jeju before high school. Mark spoke mostly of his brother and another. While most of Mark's stories of his brother weren't exactly positive for him, as Mark spent most of his childhood jealous of his brother, the extra love and the older son privileges he always received, it sure as hell provided a good laugh for them both. But Mark also spoke of the one true friend he's ever had. Upon graduating high school, they'd both made a deal to leave their families in order to sustain themselves and only contact each other again when they had made it. (Neither really knew how to face the truth that regardless of if they'd want to depend on it, they have always and will always have their parent's money and status to utilize in the world.) Every one else that Mark knew of his age was fully okay with their parents constantly taking advantage of their status and Mark wasn't in for the pretentious behaviour. 

It's not expected but neither are too surprised when the conversation turns to that of their fathers. Donghyuck takes the opportunity to apologize to Mark for his actions. "Mark, I'm so sorry but if I knew what was wrong with him, I'd stop him a long time ago but I don't why he always tries to mess up everything for me." The food long discarded this far into the talk. "I'm just so ashamed because he's causing so much problems already and I know that he's barely gotten started. I would-" Mark cuts him off with a squeeze to the hand and a tender look in his eye. 

"I get why you'd be upset about everything that's happened so far but you don' t have to apologize to me, I promise, we're in this together. But...." and this is where Mark's disposition changes, a more unsure way of speech. "Some of the things he said...on the bouquet...the email...."

How could Donghyuck forget? His dad has threatened his life, once more but also threatened the reputation of his unborn company, promising to destroy it before it even begun. Just thinking about it made Donghyuck furious, then shake in fear. 

"Well...there's only one thing he would know and I wouldn't be completely angry if that news came out." Mark adds.

Donghyuck deadpans, then just to ensure he's heard properly, reiterates, "Mark, you mean the news that if it comes out will ruin the business that you wanted to start so badly? That's what you'd be okay with?"

Mark replays the question in his head before signalling the affirmative.

"So it's just fuck Donghyuck from now on, huh?" The younger struggles to restrain his rising anger. 

"Huh, wait, baby, how did you get that from what I said? No, noo." His voice, desperation vocalized.

"Mark, do you know how you convinced me to do this business shit with you, right?" Mark's face displays no answer. "You- well it's obvious now that it was a lie, but you told me that you were doing this for me...to help me because you saw that I needed it." 

And there it is, Donghyuck's punishment for accepting momentary pity. 

"Mark, if we allow my dad to take this from us, I have nothing." Exasperation is evident on his lips, his eyes turned down in subdued horror. "Do you **still** not care if he releases whatever news he plans to release?"

Mark nods his head, "yes." because at the end of the day, Mark has his own issues to face. 

"Wow." Is all Donghyuck can bring himself to say before he manages to flee. 

++

"Donghyuck, please." Mark pants into the air, a faint cloud blowing from his lips. He's just managed to catch up with Donghyuck, who's taken refuge at a beaten down playground, resting on one of the strings. He faces away from the entrance, away from Mark. "You have to let me explain."

"I don't." It's quiet, actually too soft for Donghyuck's normal tone but Mark hears it. 

Mark steps further onto the fake grass, faintly remembering many of Donghyuck's stories describing a place just like the one he's stood in, just in a previously better condition. 

"That's true...say I'll just talk and then you can decide if you'll listen...okay?" He receives no answer. "Well..." he clasps his hands loudly, then takes a deep breath before he has to unload so much of himself onto Donghyuck. "Let's just say I know some things that I've been too much of a pussy to say, I really think that's what your dad's talking about...I only know one thing that someone else would know that could fuck us up that bad and if that ends up ruining our business, I'm extremely sorry to you for that as we've worked so hard but you don't have to worry, I am dead set on making sure that you'll be okay, Donghyuck. I will struggle to provide for you and you alone if I have to. You mean way to much to me and I'm sorry if I made you doubt that." By the end of Mark's little speech, he's been able to place himself right in front of the other boy, hands gripping the bars, looking down on his angel. 

Donghyuck doesn't look up but he slithers a tentative hand around Mark's waist. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions." His voice is still low, way too low.

"No worries, baby. I'm starting to realize I lead with the wrong point.....It was my mistake. You really don't have to apologize." Mark starts to pat on Donghyuck's head, running his fingers through his hair. 

"Mark?" Donghyuck finally looks up, sincerity dripping from his pores. "Allow me to apologize. I was hasty. Don't let people get away with not apologizing to you." Mark can only nod in earnest, his heart aching as it seeps love for Donghyuck. He creases out the frown from Donghyuck's features. 

"Now Donghyuck, will you please allow me to take care of you, no matter what."


	23. IV.XXIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be honest that this chapter and the next are fillers (kinda). They don't add to the plot really but it is a monumental part of their relationship. However, there are only there because everything is going down afterwards.

_October_

For Mark, Donghyuck has got to be the most amazing person he's ever met. As if from the sidelines, he's watched his own feelings blossom into something he's never experienced before. So, it was crystal clear to him that Donghyuck was someone he wanted to pursue.

Watching someone completely commit themselves to a world they never knew despite the constant disruptions from imbeciles (Donghyuck's father), only to get up again and continue trying every time leaves Mark in awe, every single time he sees it.

He wants to spoil Donghyuck, baby him, drown him in love, affection and every material possession he's ever laid his eyes on but he doesn't want his love to feel like a charity case. Mark never imagined that in the instance of finally "acquiring" Donghyuck, he would have to tip-toe around or hold back some of his feelings to ensure that his boyfriend didn't run away or misunderstand. He isn't exactly sure if that's what Donghyuck wants him to do either but he's learning more about his man -in the relationship sense, as in he hates chocolate as presents for special days because he always eats way too much and gets a stomach ache and in the everyday sense, that he loves watching cartoons until way into the night as a form of stress relief- as they go along and is trying to soak up every last drop.

Their first month has been great. It embodies more than many other couples' first month does -things like finalizing business plans and advertising their app and upcoming service. But it definitely entail the usual sappy, early couple, honeymoon phase shit where they can't stop going out that they run broke in the first week, can't finish a sentence without stealing a kiss from the other -anywhere your lips can touch-, can't wait to dive into each other's embrace after a typically rough day, can't contain the love vomit when you simply stare into your partner's eyes when they're talking about what to get for groceries or the squirrel they caught a glimpse of outside of class or the retelling of an absolutely redundant story from their day. And of course, they can't help but driving their friends absolutely insane -especially with the incessant name calling like boo bear and baby butt; Jeno and Jaemin had their chance, it was time for Mark and Donghyuck. Mark would trade nothing for the still oh-so slightly shy glances, the late night talks where they spill their hearts and even the horrendous morning breath when he wakes up next to the one he loves the most.

This date is no different from the rest, just except it's the last day of the month -their first month together. Oh, and Mark hates amusement parks; every last thing about them.

So, finds it completely despicable that even though, he's shared this fact with Donghyuck, that his boyfriend insisted they spend the night there. It's a miracle in his mind that Donghyuck doesn't force him to actually take one ride.

He's just loving time -secure on the ground- with his boyfriend who still happens to look stunning on the tinted florescent lights cascading the area in the dark of night. He still shines, he still stands out in the fast pace world surrounding them. Donghyuck was his one comfort in an environment he felt so vulnerable and unsafe in. _He loves lee Donghyuck_ , he realizes.

And he simply can't keep it to himself. "I love you baby."

Life is good.


	24. IV.XXIV

_November_

Now.....Donghyuck's feelings are a bit more complicated than Mark's.

As we know, he's always found Mark attractive and as soon as he was introduced to a more caring and thoughtful side of Mark Lee, his dormant crush returned. He's been doing nothing but hiding, denying and ignoring the obvious tell signs since. Why else would he reprimand himself repeatedly before bed when the lulled and sleepy expression that Mark always wore when he was tired popped into his brain? The man was absolutely gone and just hated to admit it. 

When he decided he would, like a ton of bricks, he was hit with a shitload of insecurities -there's no way Mark would want him, he's not in Mark's league, people would be against them together, he brought nothing to the relationship and many many more. He didn't even want to mention his father's homophobia ever present in his subconscious. He felt, in only a few more months, Mark wouldn't like him again and would move onto someone else and this extending of his trust would be made useless, just another mistake. 

But, for now, he decided to trust his mother, himself and most importantly, Mark.

He hasn't regretted it so far. 

And their first month has been good for the most part, except for the occasional break down where Donghyuck questions his worth and ends up ruining their good flow. However, their relationship is great.

Mark is great, Mark is consistent. Mark loves him -the moment forever stuck on repeat in his head. He giggles as recalls just how much of a stuttering mess Mark became after such a bold confession and how quickly Mark assured him that he did not need to return the sentiment....yet. He was thankful for that then. He remembers the day like the back of his hand, like a ghosting of lips over his -something Mark often did to tease him. 

Their second month was Donghyuck's awakening. 

It's when they have their first couple fight. It's not that bad but it keeps Donghyuck worrying. He's keeps replaying Mark's annoyance rising at Donghyuck's constant misplacement of the washed cups -oh the irony- and how Donghyuck refused to admit his fault. He can tell Mark is going to get tired of him soon with how quickly he breaks and how often he needs reassurance but Mark gracefully reminds him, time and time again, that nothing -nothing at all- could stop him from loving Donghyuck. Maybe Donghyuck finally believes him. 

They skip date night tonight, tired from work and school and decide to spend the rest of the day watching the cartoons Donghyuck loves so much.

When they're at home, under their dull lights that need changing, the calm relaxed ambience, the laid back feel of the cool evenings, Donghyuck's comfort is Mark. _He loves Mark_ , he realizes. 

"Baby, I love you too."

Life is good, too good to be true.


	25. V.XXV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ⅴ

_December_

you have 25 days.....

December 7th 

It's their app release day and their celebration party. It's supposed to be the happiest day of Donghyuck's year. His hard work finally coming to a head, his sleep deprivation made worth it, the small fights with Mark over the mere colour scheme of his app gaining meaning, yet he can't help but feel......he doesn't know what he feels. He's grateful, of course, and extremely happy but there's just a nagging in the back of his head....an important detail he feels he's forgetting. He puts it up to his father's recent threats -as all his emotions seemed to be centred around these days- but feels it's much deeper than that. He downs his glass of wine in an attempt to forget it all; this was a day of celebration. 

He joins his boyfriend's side as they're matched, dressed a bit more formal than their group of friends and employees. Mark hits his glass for the everyone's attention, "I'd just like to make a toast to the success of our app and the success of the relationships we put together." He throws his glass in the air before tipping it back and downing it all in one go. He smiles as everyone still cheers, being less indulgent with their wine, only sipping. 

When the attention disperses again, Donghyuck tugs on Mark for his boyfriend to face him, "Before anything else happens, I just want to tell you that I in-" Donghyuck is interrupted by an only loud knock to their door. The odd feeling from before burns in his stomach, until he reminds himself that he planned this part already. 

Innocently, Mark moves to open the door before Donghyuck can stop him. Mark doesn't even greet the dressed up visitor before he's turning back to his boyfriend and dragging him into his old room that they made _theirs_. "Why the fuck is Johnny here?" He attempts to whisper, but really and truly is on the verge of yelling. 

Donghyuck actually whispers, making sure their guests couldn't eavesdrop on his end of the conversation at least. "You know Mark...Johnny cares for you..he really does and I just wanted to let him be a part of this new journey for you." Donghyuck is aware he's overstepping, he is, but he doesn't really know the reasons for which Mark avoids Johnny so he doesn't really know where is _too_ far. Mark knows he doesn't mean harm. 

"Oh fuck." It's exasperated. Mark palms shield his face, he rubs at his features slowly, attempting to relieve tension. "Donghyuck...you don't get it yet."

"Well, how am I supposed to get it if you haven't told me?" He snaps before he gives Mark a chance to continue, when Mark eyes him wearily, his expression turns to guilt and he apologizes softly. 

"I don't expect you to get it but I didn't expect you to do this either. Me and Johnny just aren't close....and I don't think we'll ever be...but I get why you did what you did. I'm not angry...I just don't really want him here."

"I was trying to surprise you, to show you that he cares but I really guess I should just sit this one out until you explain it to me." Donghyuck tries not to falter too much. Mark grabs at his hands and gives them a nice Christian squeeze. 

"Trust me, please. I'll tell you really soon." How soon that soon will be, Mark does not know and frankly, he doesn't want to think about it. If he starts on Johnny, he'll have to spill on his dad, his family and almost every other family like them and Mark just does not know if he's ready for that. He wants to tell Donghyuck, he wants to him everything...but is Donghyuck even ready to know?

In an oddly tame voice, Donghyuck demands, "Give me a kiss." Party guests forgotten, the couple fall onto the bed, entangled in each other's sweet embrace. 

They don't fuck but it would be hard to convince anyone of that seeing as they both look completely dishevelled. They get to brushing out their hair and basically getting ready all over again. Then, they're ready to return to their own party. 

They laugh and play with friends with a feeling of freedom they haven't experienced in a while. Mark and Johnny connect in a fashion they haven't since kids -Mark blames the alcohol- and Johnny so drunkenly vows to use his little brother's dating app because, in his own words, _I'm lonely and I want someone to fuck_.

++

In the two weeks since release, they've already made moderate success. Though Mark had projected a better turnout, he and Donghyuck are both pleased with the returns and always looking for ways to make their service better. 

Of course, being a dating coach and full-time university student is no fucking walk in the proverbial park so the balance between school preparations and business maintenance during their winter break is tricky. Quite honestly, a mess. 

The adjustment is longer nights, even earlier mornings, deep eye bags and a fuck ton of coffee. But hard work warrants even harder celebration as they up their league every time they go out to party, being able to afford more and more things. 

Their relationship only blooms, Donghyuck waking up more in love every morning than the day he was before. Mark opening up more everyday than the day before. 

They enjoy everyday together better than the day they had before. 

But all good things must come to an end. 


End file.
